Love Makes You Do The Wacky
by polarbear1355
Summary: Life always hasn't been so great for me. And now my life was perfect. Almost too perfect. What can i say? it's hard for me to trust love when I had parents who tossed it round like it was nothing.
1. Your Hero

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Yay! For those of you that have checked out my other stories, you know that sometimes I have a difficult time finishing stories or even keeping up with them. But this time I made sure the story was finished before I posted it! YAY ME! **

**Now this is only going to be two chapters, and SUPER sappy. (Lol, just kidding) There will be some sappy moments, but I've REALLY tried to keep everyone IC. And if anyone is OOC, I apologize.**

**And guess what! I had a cookie today! XD Yeah, you know you're jelous!**

** Anyway, enjoy!**

** PolarBear1355**

**

* * *

**

**Love Makes You Do The Wacky**

I nervously shifted in my seat, grumbling about the way my dress was ruffling. The dress was a light blue, thigh high, and strapless. Why Annabeth choose it I'll never know; but hey, I wasn't about to argue with the bride. Speaking of her, I glanced over at Mr. and Mrs. Jackson dancing to their 'song'. Percy, being the doofus that he was, picked "Lucky" by Jason Mraz featuring Collbie Calleit. But Annabeth didn't seem to notice her husband's stupidity.

I do have to admit that the ceremony was gorgeous. I was obviously the Maid of honor and Nico was the best man. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Why wasn't Grover the Best Man?" To be honest, Nico had grown closer to Percy than Grover in the past few years, so no one noticed. Nico had just turned seventeen and he had shot up like a rocket. He was even taller than me now.

I took a sip of my sparkling grape juice, curtsey of Dionysus, as the song ended. I stood up and began to walk over to the cake, but I didn't make it there. Nico bumped into me and stumbled backwards. He cursed in Greek and looked up to see who he had bumped. When he saw me, his fiery brown eyes softened a bit and he grinned. "Hey, Thalia!"

I laughed at his goofy expression, which seemed to please him, and noticed the song that had begun to play. As the first chords of "Just Haven't Met You Yet" began to play, Nico asked me to dance. Rolling my eyes, I joined the son of Hades on the dance floor. "It's no Green Day, but it's good." I muttered as Nico grabbed my hands and we started to twirl.

Well, if you can say anything about Nico, he sure can dance. We probably looked like we were in a Broadway musical. I'd like to say that I was disgusted and had a horrible time, but to be honest, it was the most fun I'd ever had. Nico began to sing along and do the kick line. I almost fell over I was laughing so hard.

_"They say all's fair, in love and war._

_ But I won't need to fight it, we'll get it right and we'll be united._

_ And I know that we can be so amazing, and being in your life is gonna change me. _

_And now I can see every single possibility._

_ And someday I know it'll all turn out._

_ And I'll work to work it out; promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get. _

_Than I get, than I get, than I get." _

He sang, sweeping me off my feet bridal style and spinning me in circles. I felt the stares of demigods and gods on us, but I really didn't care. He put me down and and spun me out, then spun me back into his arms. We separated and began circling each other and sang out the last part of the song together. "I just haven't met you yet!" The crowd burst into cheers and grinned over at Annabeth, who was leaning on Percy, both laughing. I thanked Nico for the fun time and went over to my Hunter buddies who were grinning like fools.

"Artemis is going to be soooo mad!" One of them cried, although she too was laughing. I rolled my eyes and began eating the cake that was in front of me. Don't know whose it is, but it's mine now!

A couple of more songs played, and I got to chat with the Jacksons (so strange to think of Annabeth as a Jackson!) They were both drunk on happiness, and I had a feeling that they were going grow old together. Ha, not me. But they had something I didn't have. Love; the kind with weddings and late nights out on the beaches. The kind that were if the world was crashing down, the only thing that mattered was that your soul mate was still alive. As much as I really hate to admit it, I was jealous. But I tried not to think about, it was too girly of a thought.

I spent most of the night chillin' with Nico, and I, Thalia Grace, had the most fun of my life with a boy. At about Midnight, Nico excused himself and disappeared. I plopped down on the nearest table, and was soon joined by Annabeth. "You seem to be having a lot of fun with Nico." She said, wriggling her eyebrows. I grinned.

"Yeah! He did this really funny thing where he belched the alphabet, and he totally pulled this awesome prank on Hades, and he can do this really weird thing with his eyebrows where it looks like a unibrow! And he sang a song about unicorns that was really awesome, and did you know he does the world's best impersonation of Percy? And... why are you laughing at me?"

Annabeth was currently holding back laughter, hitting her lip and shaking a little bit. She burst out laughing, and raised one eyebrow. "Well, love does make you do the wacky."

I suddenly got what she was saying and blushed a bright red. "ANNABETH! I'm a Huntress for Artemis's sake!" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." suddenly there was a big banging noise, like someone was tapping furiously on a microphone. "Speaking of the Devil's spawn," I muttered as Nico took the stage with...a guitar? Who knew he played guitar?

"um, hello? Is this thing ON?" He said into the microphone. "YES!" a couple of hunters screeched. That's my girls. He grinned goofily and sat down on the stool behind him. "Tonight I'm going to sing a song for all of the demigods that have fallen in love." Aphrodite and a couple of her daughters "AWWWWWWW"ed as the band began to play.

Annabeth and I joined Percy and Grover up at a table in the front, and gave the obviously nervous Nico encouraging nods.' and then he began to sing.

_"I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah"_

Haha, Nico just admitted he wasn't cool. I'm so going to hold that against him.

_"I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything you wanna hear."_

Where is he going with this?

_"But I'll be your hero!"_

Oh.

_"I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable"_

Now that I was actually listening, Nico was a really good singer. Like- he needs to get a one way ticket to a recording studio in Hollywood stat.

...

Or maybe not...

_"I, you gatta believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me,_

_I'll be your hero."_

Nico's backup singers began to chant "Would you be the one" and I looked up from my glass of sparkling water to look at him. The entire room was dark, and there was a single spotlight on him. It seemed do dazzle and dance around him, as he strummed like there was no tomorrow. But hey, with us demigods you can never tell.

_"Searching high and low_

_Trying every road_

_If I see your face _

_I'll barely know, yeah"_

My electric blue eyes locked with his warm brown ones, and I realized he was staring at me. As in, it seemed like he was singing TO me.

_"I put my trust in fate_

_If you will come my way_

_If it's bright it's undeniable, yeah"_

I didn't notice anything around me, and I barely even payed attention to the lyrics. My only thought was: _'he's looking at me!'_

_"But I'll be your hero."_

Now it was just obvious that he was singing to me. People began to turn their heads to look at me, but I didn't care. Hades, I barely even noticed.

_"I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_"I, your gatta believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me,_

_I'll be your hero"_

Was this really happening to me? I mean, it was just one little song. Surely he's not singing TO me, and I'm SO not blushing, or thinking about how cute that shirt looked on him... Or how amazing his hair his... Or his wonderful eyes...

Well, Hades.

_"So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_When it's meant to be _

_I'll become a hero-o"_

I then remembered all of the times that I would get near him and my heart would flutter, or when he would visit the hunters I would be really happy. And when he wasn't there, I'd get kind of sad. As much as I hate to say, I think I've always been abit in love with Nico. But I've been pushing that thought into the back of my head.

Jeesh, when did I get so sappy?

...

Apparently when I decided I was in love with the son of Hades. Stupid love, making me all sappy and stuff.

_"So I'll wait, wait _

_Wait, wait for YOOOOOOOUUUU! "_

Awwwwwww! He said he'd wait for me!

...

Did I REALLY just say that? I've been around Aphrodite girls too much….

_"I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_"I, your gatta believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me,_

_I'll be your hero."_

Everyone stood and applauded Nico when the song came to an end. I sat back down and turned to Percy and Annabeth who were excitedly discussing his performance. "I didn't know Nico could play guitar, let alone sing!" Percy said, putting his arm around Annabeth. She nodded. "It felt like he was just singing to the crowd like be knew his true love was out there! Pretty special, right Thalia?" I think I'm going to be sick.

I quickly excused myself and ran out of the reception hall on Olympus. (Yeah, the wedding took place "up on the mountain.) I ran past everything until I reached a garden/Forrest/ temple type thing that was built in honor of all demigods. I collapsed in one of the darker corners of the garden and signed. I often came out here to think when Artemis would bring us hunters to Olympus.

Sighing I began to lightly tap my head on the tree I was leaning against. "You know you'll get your dress dirty." a voice said from the entrance to the "Demigod Cave"'(as the campers at Camp Half-Blood called it) I stood up of the ground and angrily strode over to the mysterious man. "Look mister, I am in no mood to deal like stalker sickos as yourself." I said, giving him my famous death glares. He raised his bands in defense. "Jeez, Thals. Is how you greet ALL men?"

"oh, Nico! Sorry! I thought you were a-"

"Stalker sicko? I feel so loved." I laughed, and smacked his shoulder. There was an awkward silence between us, which I really didn't like. "The song you sang... it was beautiful. Who sings it?" Even though his face didn't change, I could see little bit of disappointment in his eyes, twirling around a sea of hope and love.

Aw, man. I got it bad.

"Well, I wrote it. For... someone." I_ almost_ couldn't tear my eyes from his. "Oh, well what's she like?" I lowered my eyes a little bit, tearing out of his trance. "What? Oh. Um, well first of all, she's super stubborn, and it's really hard to break down her walls. She's out going, bubbly, and the most gorges thing on Heaven and Earth."

I felt my heart sink as be laughed at no one. I knew this whole 'love' thing was stupid...

"I've been dropping hints to her all year, but she hasn't noticed. I've followed her all over the country, and just when I thought... But I don't think she'll ever notice-" He suddenly stopped and I felt his gaze on me. Slowly, I raised my blue eyes. "Nico?" I whispered, urging him to finish his sentence. "I don't think she'll ever realize that I'm in love with her."

I swallowed, trying to hold back... tears? Nu-uh. I was SOOO not crying over a guy. Those feelings, they weren't real, probably just some mean and cruel trick Aphrodite was playing. I mean, how lame is that? A single song and I'm suddenly head over heels? Psh, no way.

"So who is it?" I couldn't help it; I wanted to know who the lucky girl was. Nico half-laughed, as if he couldn't believe I was so stupid. "Come on, Thalia, who do you think it is?" I shook my head, refusing to answer.

_'It's not real, it's not real. Just a joke, I'm not really feeling this way...'_ I thought, refusing to let myself cry. Then Nico shocked me by lightly grabbing my chin and gently forcing me to look at him. _'He's touching me...'. _

"I think you may know her. Her name is Grace. Thalia Grace." My heart stopped. "She's stubborn and has several walls built up, but I've been trying to break them down. She's the most amazing person I've ever met, and her gorgeous blue eyes put the stars to shame. She's my everything, even if she hasn't realized it yet."

I didn't know what to say, my breath was taken away. Dear sweet Zeus, I was losing it. Nico gave me a small smile. "Do you think you could tell her how I feel?" I nodded, hoping and praying to everything holy that my eyes were saying everything that I wasn't.

Nico leaned in and lightly kissed my nose. He pulled out to look in my eyes, and then he left, leaving me to my thoughts. I swallowed. I knew what I had to do. I walked out of the demigod cave and shakily walked over to Artemis's newly built temple. Strangely, she was waiting for me.

"Thalia! There you are! I know what happened, I'm so sorry that he did that. Who does that anymore? Sing his heart out, confess his unifying love, kiss you, then leaves? That is a disgrace to all men! Come on, I'm feeling in the mood to make some jackalopes." the goddess was obviously pissed. 'Cuse my French, but I tell it as I see it.

I knelt at my mistress feet. "Lady Artemis, I hope that I have served you well these past few years, but a greater force is calling me. It's time for you to find a new lieutenant." I took of my circuit, and felt the immortality slip from me. I laid it at her feet, and rose. I looked her in the eyes, and spun around on my heel, to a new life of love.

**A/N: Chapter one! *Shoves a microphone in your face* So tell me, wonderful reader, did you LOVE it? Did you HATE it? Are you GOING TO THROW BANNANNAS AT ME? Haha, yeah I know I'm weird. Second chapter will go up in a week.**

**Love you guys! R&R!**

** PolarBear1355**


	2. Lucky

**A/N: Woooooooot! This is the Second and Final chapter! I'm very excited, so I'll make it quick. Last time I forgot to disclaim the songs so here I go:**

**I do not own "Starstruck"; Disney channel does.**

**I do not own "Lucky"; Jason Mraz does.**

**I do not own "Just haven't met you yet."**

**And for this chapter: **

** I do not own **

*Chapter Two*

It's been a month since the wedding, and I haven't seen Nico or anyone for that matter since then. It's been a rather depressing month. I finally decided on going back to camp, be use where else could I go? I couldn't stay with the hunters, and I had no family. And Olympus was defiantly out of the question. So that's why, at midnight, I washed up on the beaches of camp half blood. I had some boater man drop me off I. The water a mile from the coast, and Poseidon did the rest. (I love my uncles)

I staggered along the edges of the water, sopping wet and tiered. After a couple of minutes of walking, I collapsed on the sand. I was about to conk out when I heard a guitar. And it sounded like 'Lucky'. But then one of the chords sounded funky, and the guitar player cursed in Ancient Greek. I instantly knew who it was, so I got up off my cozy spot in the sand and made my way over to the sound of the guitar.

The strumming started again, this time with no mistakes.

_"Do you hear me, talking to you?_

_Across the water, across the deep, blue ocean_

_Under the open sky_

_Oh my, oh baby I'm trying."_

Nico's voice rang throughout the air, clear and strong. But I could hear the pain behind it.

_"Boy I hear you._

_In my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard"_

It was kinda funny to hear him sing the girl part, he still sang pretty well. I thought about showing myself, but I REALLY wanted to hear him sing.

_"Lucky to be in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again"_

I watched the moonlight highlight and sparkle in his hair, like his own little spot light.

_"They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye _

_I wish we had one more kiss"_

Then the ADD part of my brain wondered how often he would come out here and play guitar.

_"I'll wait for you!_

_I promise you!_

_I'll way-a-it!"_

I sighed with relief. I knew it was a stupid thought, but I had feared that he might have moved on in a month.

_"Lucky to be in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again _

_Lucky were in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home-"_

Nico stopped abruptly; I could see he was hesitating, but heartbeats later, he lightly picked at the last couple of cords.

_"Lucky to be coming home... Someday..."_

It was more of a whisper, filled with pain that was mixed in with love. It made my head fuzzy to think that he cared about me that much. And there I go again with the sappy stuff.

But what can I say? Love makes you do the wacky.

Sighing, he sat his guitar down in the sand next to him. He lay on his back, placing his hands behind his head. I grinned mischievously. "Why so sad?" I called out, discussing my voice with the slightest bit of an accent. He glanced over his shoulder, and then groaned.

"Tiana, for the last time, I'm not going to go out with you!" "Why not?" I teased, my evil plan going perfectly as planned. "For the millionth time, I'm waiting for someone!" This obviously wasn't the first time this girl had tried to hit on Nico. That didn't make me happy.

"Thalia's her name, right? The stubborn emo Daughter of Zeus?" That ticked him off. He got to his feet and angrily whipped around. I took another stepped back farther into the shadows of the trees, discussing myself a little bit more.

"She is NOT EMO!" he looked like he was going to say more, but then he realized no one was there. "Tiana?" I stepped out in to the moonlight, with my hand mockingly on my hips. "Seriously, Nico? And I thought I was stupid."

Ouch. Why don't you just rip out his heart and do the Mexican Hat Dance on it? But Nico didn't notice, infact his face lit up, brighter than the sun itself. "Thalia?" he said it more of a question, so I slowly walked over to him. "No, Nico. It's Mari." he made a confused face. "Who's Mari?" he threw his arms up in confusion, so then I took the opportunity to dash into his arms.

I rammed into him with such force that he stumbled backwards. He made a 'huh?' noise, and hesitated. I buried my face deeper into his sweater, and hugged him a little tighter, as if to say: "HUG ME NOW!" Nico laughed and took the hint slowly wrapping his arms around me. And for the first time in

years... I felt safe. Like nothing would ever hurt me again, like no ONE could ever hurt me again.

I'm turning into such a girl.

...

I'm not sure I like it.

We stood there in silence, enjoying each other's company. He finally pulled out and tucked a lone strand of hair behind my ear. "Thalia. Where's your tiara thing?" he looked up at the top of my raven head, frowning slightly. "I liked it."

I sighed. "Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Just answer one question for me."

"Shoot"

"Are you going to leave again?" my heart was thundering faster than a stampede of horses. I really hadn't thought how he would react to my 'disappearance'. He probably thought that I went back to the hunters or something. I looked at his eyes, but they were studying his black and red converse. I lightly grabbed his chin, gently forcing him to look at me.

"I'm not going to leave again. Because I have a reason, no, a person that I want to stay with." Nico's eyes widened.

"I think you may know him. His name is di Angelo. Nico di Angelo. He's a complete and total dork, but he's MY dork. He's got the most amazing eyes that say everything he doesn't. He's shy and talkative, all at the same time. He is my world, even if he hasn't realized it yet."

I'm pretty sure Nico was tearing, like the "man" he was. But I wasn't done yet.

"He's my hero, and everything I need. Because of him, I've started to believe in destiny. He's completely ordinary, but I love him. He makes me crazy, and I'd do anything for him. I've even given up my immortality."

"Thalia- you gave up your, you're no longer a huntress? Why?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in till our noses were touching. Then I kissed him. I swear I heard bells. I pulled away, and looked him in the eyes.

"Because love makes you do the wacky."

**A/N: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I'm happy. :) So let me know what you think, and I appreciate the love! **

**Fairfarren,**

** Polarbear1355**


	3. Fan Poll

Hello Fans of "Love Makes You Do The Wacky"! I's the wonderful author: PolarBear1355! No a lot of you have been asking me to make a sequel or make more chapters. I REALLY want to, but I have no idea what to write about. Nadda. Because I hadn't planned on making a sequel, so I hadn't put ANY thought into doing one. But YOU, yes you, can help with this hopeless cause.

Send me a private message, and tell me what you want to see happen. Your ideas,your thoughts, so on and so on. Please include these things:

Your penname. (Duh!)

A basic plot line.

Two to three song names that I can choose from. (Must relate to story!)

A story suggestion. Could be your own, could be someone else's fan fiction. Doesn't even have to be a fan fiction. I just need a good story to read.

Your wonderful and amazing prize will be a mention in the update, and an imaginary medal of reviewing-ness. :D

If I can have at least three by Friday night, I'll see what I can do about a sequel. :) I love you guys more than rainbows!

Fairfarren,

PolarBear1355


	4. Just The Way You Are

**A/N: Hi, everybody! I know I promised that this would be a two shot, but I couldn't resist adding more. So then I posted a "Contest" so people would communicate with moi. Guess how many people sent me a message? ONE.**

**So I want everyone to give a big round of applause (And R&R her stories!) to "SisterofAtremis"! And so therefore, I hereby award the imaginary medal of reviewing-ness to her! **

**And for those of you who didn't participate get another chapter. Yay for you. :)**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars.**

**So, here we GOOOOOOO!**

* * *

_Thunk._

"Thalia..."

_Thunk._

"I think you killed it dead."

_Thunk._

"It's not dead till I say it's dead."

_Thunk._

"Thalia, honey. You've been going at it for almost two hours. You can stop now."

_Thunk._

"You missed dinner."

_Thunk._

"Not hungry."

_Thunk._

"Thalia."

I sighed, and notched another arrow. As much as loved Nico with all my heart and soul, he needs to learn when to leave a ticked off girl alone with her bow and arrow set.

_Thunk._

After all, he didn't have a screaming match with the king of the gods for half an hour. Or maybe he did and he just didn't tell me...

I aimed at Larry, my current target. Like any sane person at Camp Half-Blood, I named my targets. They're more fun to kill that way.

_Thunk._

So far I had 'killed' Bob, Fred, Steve, George, Gary, Tom, Rick, and my personal favorite name: Guy. Guy is real name! Look it up!

Anyway, Larry was almost half- half dead. It wasn't dead until it fell over with the weight of the arrows. Nico sighed again, and stared at me like he was trying to decied the best way to pull me away from my almost half-half dead Larry.

_Thunk. _

Larry WOULD die.

Suddenly I was knocked over by a warm body, which presumed to be Nico. He rolled off of me and grabbed my bow. He chucked to the other side of the arena and turned back to face me.

"Nico!" I protested, sitting up. "Larry was almost half-half dead!" he laughed, and sat up beside me. "You need to eat, after you eat and rest some, we can come back to your almost half-half dead Larry." I grinned, and stood up. "All right, but Larry WILL die."

He grabbed my hand and we began to walk up to the big house. I was still in a mood, but it felt better to step away from the archery.

It had only been four days since I had come back to camp half blood, but some people were still getting used to me being there. The Apollo cabin wouldn't look at me, the Aphrodite cabin observed me like I was a wild animal, and the Athena cabin treated me like a hero. (No idea why.)

The other cabins treated me like the normal, emo daughter of Zeus that I am. It was nice to be back at camp.

Chiron and Mr. D. were playing cards on the porch when we got there, so we snuck in. But we were not completely stupid, so we know they didn't fall for it.

"Did you know that Mr. D. is my half brother" I said, suddenly stopping to think about that. I had always known that his father was Zeus, but had never really clicked until now. That means the Pollox of the Dionysus Cabin was my nephew...

Back to the task at hand, Thalia. Food.

Nico opened the door to the fridge in the big house's fridge, and pulled out a diet coke and a banana. "Did you know that Athena is my cousin?" he grinned and slid the snacks over to me. "These are appetizers; I'll heat up this pizza. Man, Chiron's been holding out on us."

"You touch my pizza and you die. I predict it will happen." Nico and I spun around to see a frizzy red haired oracle of Delphi half glaring at us.

The other half was a smirk. So it was like a... glamirk. Yeah... a glamirk...

Nico blushed, and slowly set down the pizza. Wait, how come Rachael can just show up and claim a random pizza that we so had dibbs on. It's not like she lived her or anything.

Oh, yeahhhhhh. I'd completely forgotten Rachael lived here now. Oppsies, hope that wasn't her banana. Because I wasn't about to puke up half a banana for her sake. No way.

But then she grinned. "Now if you want the cheese burger, I say go for it!" Nico and I laughed, and he reached for the burger.

Ten minutes later, the burger was happily digesting in my stomach.

Rachel yelped and looked at her watch. "Oh my gods! I'm late for a meeting with Apollo, he wants to know about anything freaky coming up." she gave me a quick hug, which was weird since I rarely hug. It's just not my thing. "Bye!" she tried to hug Nico, but he backed away. "I'm good." He gave her an uneasy smile, and our dearest oracle pouted. She glared at him, and strutted over tongue door in a Holier- Than- Thou kind of way.

Nico rolled his eyes at her stupidity, and then his eyes suddenly brightens. "Wanna go to the beach?"

I took another sip of my diet coke and calculated the pros and cons of going to the beach.

...

I've been hanging out with Annabeth too much...

"Sure! Why not?" I tossed my can in the garbage, and linked my arm with Nico's, and began to walk to the door. He hesitated. "What?"

"You go head. I need to get something." He blushed and motioned for me to continue on my merry way. I shrugged and pushed through the door. It was a lonely stroll down to the beach, since no one was out and about. Probably in their cabins.

Haha, losers. Going to bed on time.

The waves lapped at the sand, gentle and rough at the same time. It was rather poetic, really. I plopped down on the sand and placed two bare feet in the water.

Sighing contently, I leaned back in the sand to look at the stars. No matter whose kid you were, the beach was the best place at Camp Half Blood.

I signaled out several different constellations- The big Spoon (As we campers called it), The scorpion, the lion, Hercules, Peruses, and Zoe. I smiled, and began to hum. No particular tune, just hummed.

Apparently Poseidon didn't like my humming because next thing you know the waters washed up to me. I would've screeched about getting wet, but I caught a glimpse of myself in the moonlit water.

I looked so…natural. No makeup, no Huntress's glow, even my hair was down. (Curtsey of a broken hair tie.) It was weird, but…nice. As much as I hate to sound self-centered…I was pretty.

A small smile played at my lips, and a giggled escaped from them. Why I was so giddy I'll never know, but it felt nice. And that was before Nico showed up.

He carried a big case with him, oddly enough in the shape of a guitar. Gee…I wonder what it could be…

He plopped down in the sand next to me, and grinned. "Hello, milady." He said, laughing at his own joke. I rolled my eyes. "What's with the case? I didn't know your guitar had a case." He laughed again. "I have a collection of guitars. This is my favorite."

Nico took it out, and I realized why it was special to him. It was made out of black wood, an acoustic. It looked like every guitar player's dream guitar, like the one you'd sell for a LOT of money. But that's not the part that Nico probably favored.

In silver sharpie, it read: "_I'm proud of you, son._" Wow…Hades gave this to him… I feel special.

Nico caught me gawking and laughed. "It was my fifteenth birthday present. I only take it out for song writing." I raised my eyebrows. He blushed, and lightly picked at the strings. "I, uh, wrote this song for you."

Okay, I admit it, I almost teared. What? It was a moving thing to say. Nico began to lightly strum, and gave me a small smile.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes__  
__Make the stars look like they're not shining__  
__Her hair, her hair__  
__Falls perfectly without her trying"_

I blushed, and thought back to my reflection earlier.

"_She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her every day__Yeah I know, I know__  
__When I compliment her__  
__She won't believe me__  
__And its so, it's so__  
__Sad to think she don't see what I see__But every time she asks me do I look okay __  
__I say:"_

Nico winked at me, and tilted his head back to the sky.

"_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are"_

'Awwwwwwwwww! That's so sweet!' At that thought I sighed eternally. I was turning into such an Aphrodite girl. But I still loved the song so far.

"_Her lips, her lips__  
__I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
__Her laugh, her laugh__  
__She hates but I think it's so pretty_

_She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know__  
__I'd never ask you to change__  
__If perfect is what you're searching for__  
__Then just stay the same__So don't even bother asking__  
__If you look okay__  
__You know I say"_

He laughed and shook his hair, causing his brown locks to shake; and his eyes glistened with warmth and love.

"_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are"_

My eyes linked with his, and an understanding passed though us. _This_ was real.

"_The way you are__  
__The way you are__  
__Girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

"_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are"_

I _so _did NOT start crying. Of course not. Psh. No way.

…

Eh, who am I kidding? I started bawling.

Nico chuckled and sat his guitar down. He brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and rested his hand on my check. "I'll take that as an 'I loved it'?"

I laughed and nodded. "It was..beautiful." I laughed again. "Gods, I'm turning into such a girl." He smiled and placed his arms around me….for the first time. Weird huh? It's the first time in seven years a guy's placed his arm around me. I'm kinda glad Nico was the first to do so.

That's when it hit me.

I, Thalia Grace, was in love_._ L-O-V-E, love! The kind with weddings and late nights out on the beaches; the kind that were if the world was crashing down, the only thing that mattered was that your soul mate was still alive.

I let out a giddy laugh, and raised my eyes to the sky. I almost couldn't believe it. I had always known inside of me, but it hadn't really…clicked, until now.

I was in _love._

Nico smiled. "What?" I grinned at him. "I'm in _love."_ His smile grew ear to ear, and he hugged me closer.

"Yeah. So am I."

**A/N: Yay! I'm so happy! Although I think I could've done better with Thalia's thoughts in between versus. Oh well. It is what it is. Anyway, I have the rest of the story planned out, so please keep up with me. I've already started the next chapter. :)**

**And thanks again SisterofArtemis!**

**Read and Review!**

**Fairfarren,**

**PolarBear1355**


	5. Photograph

**Two years later...**

I pulled up in my black jeep to the Blu Fig, a Greek restaurant in down town New York. I glanced over at the black sports car parked next to me and smiled. Then my grin grew wider when I entered. A girl with black hair and green eyes was standing at the hostess's desk. Larrssici was the daughter of Poseidon, and Percy's sister, so I saw her allot.

"Sup, Sici!" I called out. She looked up from whatever she was doing and grinned. "Do even need to ask why you're here?" I laughed. "Nope, just put me in my usual table." I felt bad for the other people waiting in line, but I came here every Sunday at the exact same time, so I had dibbs.

Sici waved me through, and I made my way to the back of the restaurant. The Blu Fig was the most popular restaurant in New York, since all of the GREEK food was cooked by demigods. It's the only demigod run restaurant that hasn't been destroyed by monsters. I didn't even bother to look at the menu; I always ate the same thing.

Then I started to think about cheese. I have no idea why, but my thought process was: "Yellow= cheese. Cheese=good. Good = Mmmmmmmmmmm... Nummy goodness…

"Can I take your order?" said a voice. I looked up to see a guy with shaggy brown hair and warm brown eyes. But right now they were cicadas on the door, so he wasn't even looking at me. I smirked at my boyfriend; he always forgot when I came. It was pretty funny, since I sat in the exact same seat every week.

"Yes, I'll have a slice of water and a glass of Caesar Salad, por favor." a strange look crossed his face and he turned back to me. "Excuse me, m'am. But did you say a slice of-"

I laughed when he realized it was me. "Seriously Nico? I sit in the exact same seat every Sunday at exactly twelve o clock." he blushed and checked his watch. "Be right back." He walked over to Marri (Daughter of Apollo) and handed her his apron and check pad. He motioned over to me and she nodded. Marri winked at me, and handed off Nico's stuff to some new kid.

"Hey, baby. How was your day at work?" Nico said, sliding in next to me. I grinned and took his hand. "Great! Laci's finally getting the hang of archery!" I had one more year of high school left, but I still needed a job. So I became an archery tutor at a sports center near the Blu Fig and Olympus. He laughed and shook his head. "Poor Laci. She tries so hard." I lightly smacked his arm.

"How's college?" Yeppers, Nico di Angelo is going to the Community College of Manhattan. I was really proud of him. "Same as always. Boring crap that I'll need in life. Oh, and Willacomma tried to contact me again."

For those of you hopelessly confused people out there, here's the story on Willacomma:

Nico found out that Mari di Angelo is from small town Willacomma, California; population of 1,000. He went there once, looking for relatives and such. But when the small town figured out who his mom was, they kicked him out of town. Unfortunately, the mayor is the son of Athena, so he got a nasty Iris Message from Hades. Ever since then, they've been trying to get him to come back as a hero, but when Nico left, he swore he'd never come back or have second thoughts about it.

I rolled my eyes. "Those people are such doofs." Nico laughed. "That's my girl." I was about to respond, but another waiter came up. He was obviously new. Everyone around here knew who I was and what to do on Sundays.

"Welcome to the Blu Fig. My name is Calvin, son of Hermes. How may I serve you today?" That's the best part about the Blu Fig. Their slogan was: "_Where demigods dine!" _It had lots of cool Greek stuff everywhere. And paintings and statues of the gods. So to go along with the "theme", all of the demigods that work here introduce themselves as demigods. The customers really like the whole idea.

It's kinda like "Famous Betty" who works at Famous Dave's. Get it?

…

Nevermind…..

Calvin got a confused look on his face when he saw Nico. "Don't you work here?" He asked. "Sure do. Calvin, this is my girlfriend Thalia." Calvin nodded. "Has she worked here before?" That was code for: "Is she a demigod?" They tell every camper and worker to use that in public, so mortals think we're just talking business.

"Yep! I love this place, I feel so… at home." I said in an extremely cheerful way. Nico grinned beside me. According to the rest of the staff, you weren't an official worker until you met me. This was going to be fun.

He nodded, and turned to Nico. "What's your title again?" Nico grinned evilly. "Nico, son of Hades." Calvin gulped. "Are you two ready to order?" I grinned.

"Yes, sir! I'll have a hero with lamb meat, but hold the mayo. The bread better be wheat bread heated in the oven for half an hour instead of twenty minutes. Ranch, do NOT forget the ranch! Exactly two tables spoon of it, but mix a teaspoon of mustard in it. Lettuce and rice go on top. In that order. If you add cheese, make sure that it is organic, because everything else makes me puke. Oh, and two scoops of the day's rice, as long as it doesn't have meat in it. Make sure you add some spice to it, but not too spicy, or we'll have problems. And for a drink I'll have a diet coke, with one scoop of crushed ice. I may or may not want dessert, depending on how good the food is. Do you have all of that Charlie? Because if you don't, I WILL NOT repeat myself!"

Marri, Sici, and a couple of my other Blu Fig buddies were in the corner of the restaurant laughing. Marri even had a camera.

Calvin made a face and crossed his arms. "Now, listen here. I don't care what your title was; you can't come in here and say all that crap like you own the place. Now order something off the menu, or get out!" I laughed hysterically on the inside. There were generally two different ways newbies respond to me: Breaking down into hysterics or throwing a fit. Calvin here was throwing a fit.

I innocently cocked my head to one side. "Maybe I should have said my title. Don't you think so, Nico?" He nodded. Calvin's eyes flashed with fear, but it was gone so quick almost didn't notice it. Nico nodded, signally the others I was about to make the final move. "Tell me, what was your title." Calvin said, losing a little bit of his anger.

"Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus." Calvin's jaw dropped and stammered an apology. Luckily, Marri came over at that moment. "Congratulations, Calvin. You have officially become a worker at the Blu Fig! But I think I'll handle our favorite customer." I grinned at Nico, who pecked me on the cheek.

"Works every time."

I pulled my skull key out of the door to Nico's town house, and walked in. I had my own town house down the block, but I spent most of my time here. My friend Anastasia owns the house, so if I don't stay there all the time, it's no biggy. Besides, one of Nico's' guest rooms is designated to me. But since it's still the 'guest room', I only have one drawer of stuff.

I walked into Nico's Black and red kitchen, and set my keys and purse on the counter. Nico had two more hours until he was off, so I had some time to kill. I reached inside of the black fridge and pulled out a Diet Coke.

I did a weird little skip-dance-hop-thing over to the couch, smirking at myself the entire time. Nico had this super awesome couch that was black leather and uber comfy. And yes, I am so awesome that I can use the word _uber. _And since said owner of leather couch wasn't home, I propped my feet up on it, stretching out. I was about to take a very well deserved nap when I spotted something black on a white book shelf.

_That's new….._ I thought as I got up to examine it. I pulled it off the self, which was a miracle considering I'm a midget, and went back to my spot on the couch. I opened the first page, and the little voice in my brain made an "_OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _noise. Right there with yah buddy.

It was the photo album Annabeth gave Nico and I for our two year anniversary.

I looked at the very first picture and laughed. It was the first picture Nico and I took tighter as a couple. We were sitting in a tree, my pine tree to be exact, and making weird faces. Nico was doing his "supermodel" stare, and I was going cross eyed and sticking my tongue out.

Since Annabeth is "Super Scrapbooking Woman" Each page was filled with scrapbooking-type-things. Aren't I so descriptive?

Some of them were just smiles, some were goofy faces, but most were _very_ embarrassing photos. Like Nico getting a slobber bath from Mrs. O'Leary. He's never going to live that one down. One of my more embarrassing pictures was when Nico got me singing Green Day while making Lasagna. Like- Broadway style singing.

I laughed at the picture of Percy head-dunking Nico in the ocean while Annabeth and I were sitting on beach towels laughing. Good times, good times. It took me a while to get half way through, because the thing was as big as the last three Harry Potter books put together. Nico and I always have a camera on us, so that we can remember _this_ year from now.

_Years from now…._

I tried to picture where we would be in five years. It was kinda hard to think about. I was amazed we got this far. I hate to say it- but I was almost expecting a letdown. Sometimes it seemed like my whole life was a let down.

My mother was a drunk, my father never even cared about me, I was homeless for most of my childhood, I had to fight monsters before I was twelve, I never had any friends, then my _best_ friend turned into a psychopath maniac traitor that nearly killed us all, and I turned into a _tree. _Life always hasn't been so great for me.

And now I was in relationship with the most amazing person on the planet, had a great home, a good job, my father sent me an email every month asking about me, and I had amazing friends that I would have forever.

My life was perfect.

Almost too perfect.

What can I say?

It was hard for me to trust love when I had parents who tossed it around like it was nothing.

I sighed. I hated thinking like this. But how could I not? Ever since Luke, um, _turned, _I've been careful around love. But I didn't share these concerns with Nico. Sharing them would like trying to get me into the air, I'd be scared he'd let me fall. I shook my head and went back to the pictures.

I felt a small pressure on my back and flinched. But then relaxed when I heard a small meow. Miss Vicious, Nico's kitten, was a black cat with white paws, a white tail- tip, and a white muzzle. And sparkling green eyes. Despite her name, she was the sweetest thing that ever walked the planet.

Miss V. cocked her head at me and meowed. "What?" I asked. Hey, I'm not crazy. I swear this cat understands humans. Miss V. made a noise that could've been a sigh and flicked her tail to point out something on the other side of the room. I looked over at the radio and grinned.

"You have good taste, Vicious!" I declared when I turned on the radio. The first second of guitar strings played, and I automatically knew what song it was. Photograph by Nickleback. I grinned at the irony and plopped back down on the couch, where Miss Vicious was waiting for me.

_**Look at this photograph, every time I do it makes me laugh.**_

And indeed I did laugh. It was the one of Nico hanging upside down on an Elementary School's playground. But, don't ask why we were there, because I'd hate to lie to you.

_**How did our eyes get so red? And what the Hell is on Joey's head?**_

The next picture was at the fourth of July Camp celebration. Nico decided to race Percy at swimming, and when he came back, his eyes were red from the salt water and somehow there was a dead fish on his head.

_**And this is where I grew up. I think the present owner fixed it up.**_

A smile played at my lips, because the next picture was one of Nico trying to pet Pelus in front of my pine tree.

_**I never knew we'd ever went without. The second floor is hard for sneaking out.**_

Somehow the devil's spawn got a picture of me dancing through the second floor window of the Zeus cabin….

_**And this is where I went to school. Most of the time I had better things to do.**_

I rolled my eyes at the picture Nico took of me glaring at him the day he interrupted my archery class.

_**Criminal record says I've broke in twice. Must have done it half a dozen times**_.

Criminal records…Oh the irony. I thought as I looked at the pictures of Nico and I dressing up as prisoner and cop for Halloween. Three guess who was prisoner.

_**I wonder if it's too late? Should I go back and try to graduate?**_

Okay, this song is getting freaky similar to these photos. It said "graduate" right when I looked at the picture of Nico getting his high school diploma.

_**Life's better now than it was back then. If I were them I wouldn't let me in.**_

A picture of Annabeth and I locking Nico out of the Hades cabin. Am I the only one noticing this?

_**Every memory of looking out the back door.**_

Miss Vicious gave out a startled yelp as I moved out of my position to up right. It was a picture of Nico staring at the Sunrise at his _back door._

_**I had my photo album spread out on my bed room floor. **_

"Am I going crazy Miss V.?" She just stared at the picture of me reading on the floor in Nico's bedroom.

_**It's hard to say it, It's time to say it.**_

Even though I was semi-freaking out, I had to smile at the picture of Zeus and Hades shaking hands. That was as close to a "I approve of your kid and will not blast them to smithereens." As we'll ever get.

_**Goodbye, goodbye.**_

I snapped the book shut, because I knew what picture was next. It was the one of me placing my old circuit on the new lieutenant of Artemis.

I slowly raised the remote to the radio and turned it off.

I hear a small crack, and then a bang from behind me. I stood up and turned around with lighting speed (Haha, get it?) and raised my imaginary gun. You know the one that you make out of your fingers, like we_ all_ did as little kids? It may seem stupid. But it normally scares the Hades out of people. Well, until they realize it's not a real gun. But by that point I'm long gone.

There was another bang, but this one sounded like grocery bags hitting the floor….

I dropped my "gun" and started laughing at Nico, who currently was standing in an "I surrender" pose, with grocery bags at his feet. He shot me a look and picked up the groceries. "Why are you home so early?" I asked, assisting him with the grocery bags.

"The song that came on the radio at work started to be freaky similar to what I was doing, and when I told Marri, she said I could go home." I raised my eyebrows. "You too? Odd." He laughed and finished putting away the food.

I danced over to the couch, and plopped down next to Miss Vicious. Nico soon joined me and wrapped an arm around me. I snuggled close to him and thought about my thoughts from earlier.

Wow… I think I've had enough irony today to last me the rest of the month. Is there and off button?

_How could I ever doubt him?_ I wanted to think, but in reality, I was thinking: _Is this relationship actually going to last?_

I couldn't help it. I had to know what Nico thought. So I went at it with the most subtle approach possible.

"Can you believe it?" Nico looked at me with an expression of confusion. "Can I believe I feel for your fake gun again, or something else?" I bit back a smile, so instead I flicked him in between the eyes.

Boys can be such doofs.

"This. Us. Yah, know. Love." Nico looked slightly taken aback. A look of hurt flashed through his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Oh. Well, of course I can Thal. I mean- I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Bianica."

That's my boy. Uber cheesy yet somewhat romantic all at the same time.

"But if you don't…" He began, not meeting my eyes. I gasped. "No! That's not what I meant! I just meant…" I took a deep breath.

"Nico. I love you. You know that. But all my life everything I've ever loved and everyone who was supposed to love me let me fall. My parents didn't care about me, I was hated by almost everyone, then the kid I loved like a brother turned into a lunatic traitor who turned on us all after I'd been a tree for six years. And then I'm suddenly gifted with this perfect life and I wonder if anything bad would happen. But I don't want it to happen because I love you more than anything on this entire planet."

I gulped. Whoa, Thalia. That's probably the most words you ever said in one breath. Take a chill pill.

Nico turned back to me, a small smile forming. "Thalia Grace, I promise you that I will _never _let you fall. We will _never _make your parents mistakes and I swear upon the _River Styx_ that I won't turn into a lunatic traitor." I giggled, and lightly pecked him on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered. Nico opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by a loud and obnoxious meow. He turned to glare at his kitten.

"Miss Vicous! We were having a moment!"

I laughed. That's my boy…

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Awesomeness! Duuuude, this chapter was super hard to write! Vut I did it! Yayme! I ca has cookie? :) Oh, and I do not own Photograph by Nickleback.**

**I'll update soon, but I won't promise how soon.**

**Fairfarren, **

**PolarBear1355**


	6. Smile, Part One

**A/N: Soo, origanly this chapter was supposed to be a day in the life of Thalia Grace, but I decided to cut it in half. So this 'chapter doesn't have a song, but im going to title it "Smile Part One" because the song was supposed to be Smile by Uncle Cracker. Hmmm… maybe I shouldn't have told you what the song was going to be…..**

**Enjoy!**

I slipped into Nico's bed room, or _Man Cave _as he calls it, at 6:45 am. Nico was currently sprawled across his bed, with saliva slowly dripping out of his mouth. I bit back a giggle and tip toed over to where my boyfriend's face was mushed against a black pillow.

Now let me give you a word of warning. Nico and I are the complete opposite in the morning. I'm little miss sunshine, and he's…well, an angst-ridden emo teenage son of the lord of the dead.

But that's after he wakes up. When he's half awake, it's the funniest thing in the world. Because his brain is only half on, he talks nonsense and believes half the stuff you tell him.

Once I got him to admit he was a pretty pony that liked to eat 'nanners'.

…

Moving on with the story!

I bent real close to his head and suddenly screamed: "NICO! WAKE UP! POSEIDON'S DROWNING IN THE OCEAN!" I know what you're thinking. _Nico's not __**that**__ stupid! _

Unfortunatly, he is.

"Wha? No! Can't di-" Nico was suddenly muffled by the floor. He groaned and rolled over, but I wasn't done.

"NICO! ZEUS WAS STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!" I screeched. Nico bolted upright and squinted at me through a pair of sleepy eyes. "Zeus cand bee stuck bai ligtin uooo foo! Hed da stom goddess!"

Now Nico Morning Talk isn't as bad as Annabeth Morning Talk, (** A/N: why yes I did just make a reference to Percy and Annabeth's Travels Across America in Their Huge RV Type Thing!) **but it's still pretty bad.

"No, doof. That's Aphrodite. Zeus is the love god!" I said, putting on my best act. Even though Nico wouldn't be able to tell the difference. "Oh? Weal, den. We gotza goddess tooe savve!" Hey, I just write it as it sounds, so don't make fun of my spelling, kay? Other wise I'll do my daughter of zeus thing!

I laughed, and shoved him back on the bed. "No-no. Not yet. You haven't had your morning nanner!"

"Whyy I need a nanner?" It was funny how early in the morning, nico sounded like a five year old with a speech impediment.

"Because you're a pretty pony that likes to eat nanners, remember?"

"Ohhhh, I do remember! I'm a pretty poni!" He grinned and laughed. Then his expression got real seruois, and then he shook his head. He brought his wide eyes up to mine, and then he cocked his head. "Wait, why am I a pretty pony?"

Uh-oh. Busted.

"THALIA GRACE!" He shouted as I ran down the stairs into the kitchen. He dashed after me, his hair a little bit ruffled and only wearing his skull and cross bone boxers and a gray tank top. "Do you still want your 'nanner', pretty pony?" I teased, waving a banana from in the kitchen.

He glared at me for a few moments, then strode over to me Just when I thought he was ganna go all ninja on me, he held out his hand.

"Give me my nanner."

I bit my lip (and another laugh) and slowly gave my nineteen year old boyfriend his "nanner."

He snatched it out of my hand, and peeled it. I pecked him on the check and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. With a scowl on his face, Nico made his way to the dining room table. After I filled my bowl with honey combs and milk, I joined him. Nico still seemed a little sleepy, but no longer _as_ moody.

"So I have my usual class from noon to three, some newbies early this morning, and some adults tonight. That's my day. What about you? Any one _special_ coming in today?" And by special, I meant god or goddess. Or to the mortals, "head of the company."

He shook his head. "Nope. But I am being put in charge of officially training Calvin. I grinned a the thought of the newbie's incitation. I'm such a good actress.

Nico got my grin and smirked. "Self centered much?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked, raising an eyebrow myself. "You're my girlfriend." He shrugged. I would have made some smart alex retort, but my mouth was currently filled with Honey  
Comb goodness.

So instead I just rolled my eyes. He smiled, and then got up to throw away his banana peel. "Get dressed. The Nicomoblie leaves in T-Minus ten minutes." He said, winking at me before continuing his way up the stairs.

Rolling my eyes, (again) I set my now empty bowl in the sink and jogged up the stairs.

Five minutes later I was standing in Nico's dark Blue guest room with my favorite outfit on. I had my large black T-Shirt that said: "ZEUS'S GIRL" in blue with the shoulders cut off like they did in the 80's, with a dark blue tank top underneath it. Then of course, my black skinny jeans and black ugg boots with dark blue embroidery and inside fluff. I swear I'm not crazy, but I have this thing were my outfits have to be color coordinated; otherwise I have a bad day.

My black hair was now down to my waist, so normally I would just sling it back in a ponytail, but today I decied I would do it into two braids on either side of my head. Then, to add a little 'pazaz', I braided in a midnight blue extension from hot topic on both sides. I know, I'm a freak

Anyway, I bounced down stairs to see Nico impatiently tapping his fingers on the breakfast bar "Gods, you take forever. Nice braids, by the way." He said, grabbing his car keys. I laughed and made my way over to the door. "You forgot you lunch!" Nico called through the door. "Then be a good boyfriend and grab it for me!" I shouted back. I checked my iPhone. "And HURRY!" I said, walking over to Nico's sports car.

I hopped in, not even bothering to take heed of Nico's warning ("DO NOT PUT YOUR FEET ON THE DASHBOAD OR ELSE!" ) and propped my feet up on the -yep, you guessed it- dashboard. But then I heard the front door slam and put my feet back on the floor. Yeah, I know, I'm cowardly like that.

Nico slid into the driver's seat and handed me my black camo lunch box. "Thank you! What did you pack me!" I squealed, with much similarity to a first grader. (No Offense to the first graders out there.)

He rolled his eyes and started "Lila" up. (For you strange people out there, Lila is the car. Just thought I'd point out that little detail.) "It's a surprise. So what time should I pick you up?" I looked at my iPhone again, checking my calendar. "Around dinner time."

"When's dinner?"

"Nico, you're such a doof. We eat dinner at six thirty, remember?" I rolled my eyes and flicked him inbetween the eyes.

"I'm offended, Thal. Deeply. In my soul. I really mean it." He said, clutching his heart and pretending to be depressed.

"Just keep drivin', Death Breath." I grinned, turned up the radio to my favorite station on our satellite radio. _The Pulse._

He muttered something about "_Really? That one? Again?" _ and pulled onto the same street as _Adenine's Archery Shop. _ It was basically like a YMCA, only it started out as just an archery shop. And when they expanded, the owner, Adenine, kept the name. We pulled up and he lightly kissed my check.

"Love you, have a good day!" I said as I hopped out of Lila.

…..

That sounded really weird…..

I walked into the lobby, waving at Ashley, the snobby stuck up secretary. She only works here because she hopes she'll find a hot boyfriend in the midst of MY archery classes.

I smirked at expression of disgust when I walked up to her. "Hi Malia! What can I do for you?" She said, grinning at me with a "holier-than-thou" attitude. I grinned back with equal distaste. "I'm great, Gashley! Thanks for asking! I was just wondering if my male class came in today." Ashley's face fell, because she knew I was just taunting her.

"No. Not today." I grinned with success. "Thanks! I'll see you on the lunch break!" She rolled her eyes and went back to face booking on the office Mac.

I walked into my office, and plopped down on my big leather chair. It was black, and very similar to the Dr. Doomsday chair. My office was so… me. With black and blue striped walls, and a deep brown hardwood floor, it was freakishly similar to the Zeus cabin at camp half blood. Not only that, but I had the totally awesome desk was made out of pine wood.

I know what you're thinking: "_How come she has a totally awesome office if she's only an archery tutor at this place?" _ Allow me to answer you simpleton question.

I'm the head of the archery department, and have been for almost two years now. Adenine says that when I graduate from high school, I can become her business partner and then be _really _high up on the food chain. The job doesn't seem like much, but I love it. And it pays good.

I started up my computer and stared at the pictures on my wall. Then I remembered what happened yesterday and turned my attention back the computer. I pulled up my lesson plan on archery and began to rehearse it.

Hey, don't make fun. Teaching archery is a lot easier said than done. I've had to draw _diagrams_ for some kids. I was right at the part about your stance when a voice disturbed my speech.

"Young lady, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I jumped, and spun around with my imaginary gun.

"Thal, I'm not as stupid as Nico. I don't fall for it." My boss said. I grinned at Adenine, who was 25, blonde haired, blue eyed and the daughter of Apollo. As far as we know, we're the only demigods that work here.

I think of Adenine as my sister, so I wasn't offended by her comment about Nico being stupid. (Plus it was somewhat true.) I grinned and rolled my eyes at her. "Adie, you know I only go to school on-"

"Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays for four hours. I know, I know." He said, waving me off. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention.

I got to a high school for troubled kids, so we don't go as often as normal kids go. Pretty darn awesome, right? Yeah, you know you're jealous.

I laughed and stood up. "I've got a class in ten minutes, come with?" She shrugged, "Got nothing better to do."

We made our way to the archery range, talking and laughing the entire time. "So, wait… you got another one to flip?" She said, clutching her sides. "Yep! Easy as pie! That's what you get form messing with Thalia!" I grinned, reminiscing at the expression on Calvin's face when I gave him my order.

I picked up my special bow, a parting gift from Artemis, and notched it. I nailed the target, causing an eye roll from Adie. "Whatever, Thalia. I think your class is arriving, I gatta bust."

I gave a salute to my boss, and went back to my target.

'_Hmmmm….I never did go back to my almost half-half dead Larry.'_

I thought as I struck it again. I grinned at the new Larry, and struck it again. "Thalia, why are you ginning at your target like you wanna kill it?" I turned around to face Laci, my favorite student. She wasn't exactly, um, _gifted_ in archery as some were, but she's pretty awesome.

"Because, Laci darling. You must have it set in your mind to kill your target. Alive or not, it _needs _ to die." She stared at me for a couple of moments, the shook her head and set her bag down. "You, milady, are crazy. I love you, but you're crazy." For some reason, when Adenine was introducing me to this particular class, she called me: 'Lady Thalia'. And even though I've protested against it, the class has instead on calling me that.

The rest of the class came in, and I began my daily routine.

"All right, goooooooood morning my little archers!"

**A/N: Haha, Nico's such a doof sometimes. :) Read and review!**

**Fairfarren**

**Polarbear1355**


	7. Smile, Part Two

**A/N: Hello Peep! Yeah, yeah, I know, it's been FOREVAR!But, I have an excuse. One, I went out of state, twice. Two, I've been sicky. Three, I've been busy.**

**This chapter starts of normally, but near the end it gets kinda sappy. Sorry, but tha's just the way it is. :P**

**And because I love you all so much, I've already got the next three chapters planned out. And the Epilogue. And the sequel. You're welcome. ^_^**

**Enjoy! :)**

I sighed and checked my watch. 6:35.

I heard a door open and close behind me. I didn't even bother to look, because the only other person here was Adie.

"He still not here?" she said, plopping down next to me on the curb. I shrugged. "I DID say around six thirty. And it's only 6:35. Oh, check that. 6:36."

Adie shook her head. "So precise. Well, if you want, you can come inside. It's not like I've kicked you out or anything."

I laughed. Adie was one of the nicest people I know. "I'm good. But thanks. Besides, it's nice out here."

She nodded, and looked down the street. "Well I have to run, Thal. Shop closed an hour ago, the hubby's going to wonder where I am." she hugged me, against my will, and dashed over to her sky blue bug. (The car, not an actual bug.)

I gave a small nod to her and placed my ear phones in my head.

Or ears. Your pick.

"I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams. Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone." I jammed out to it for a while, putting it on repeat. I could listen to this song for HOURS.

Well, lucky for me (And my boyfriend's health) I didn't have to wait for HOURS. Nico pulled up at 6:40 on the dot. I stared at him doing my beat evil eye. He hopped out of the car and strode over to me.

"You're late."

"Sorry, got held up at work. Calvin was having _difficulty_, and as his trainer, I

had to stay with him while he received punishment."

"Do I want to know?"

"Hmm, not really. But I'm sure you'll find out from Sici tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Remember, were going over to the Jacksons."

"Since when?"

"we made plans past week! Honey, did you have a long office at the day?"

*Smack.*

"Sheesh woman! Sorry! Come on, if I have to, I'll fill you in on the way."

He held out his hand. To me, rolling his eyes. Smirking, I grabbed it and pulled myself up. I slid into the car and flipped out my handy dandy iPhone, which, by the way, is magical.

Don't even deny it. You know it's true.

I pulled up my calendar and looked at today's date.

'7:00- bonfire at the Jacksons.'

Well I feel like a doof

"Hey, Percy said it was going to be cold, even with a very large fire in our faces, so I brought your hoodie." I grinned. "Aww, someone's trying to get brownie points!" I said, pinching his checks.

Nico swatted me away and rubbed his check. "You women and your mood swings!" he

grumbled.

I responded by turning up the _Pulse_.

The drive to the Jackson's house was filled with a comfortable silence. It didn't seem to bother Nico, and I know it didn't bother me. We pulled into Haven Hood and pulled into a three story building's drive way in the very back.

I was about to hop out of the car when I heard the beginning of _Smile _by Uncle Kracker play. I reached to turn it up, but Nico shut of the car. "Nico! Turn it back on!" I protested. He rolled his eyes and opened his door. "Come on, Grace."

Grumbling, I reached into the back of the car and grabbed my black sweater. But it's not plain black. It's got this mega awesome white eagle on the front, and it says: PRIDE on the back.

It may seem like I wear a lot of Daddy related stuff, but most demigods do. Dunno why, it just kinda happens. I stepped out and was automatically slammed into by a strong force.

"Thalia!" The force screamed. I looked down to see Selena, a spunky daughter of Apollo that the Jacksons adopted from this demigod orphanage in Vermont. It called Sweetwood or something. But she acts like she's been their daughter for all fifteen years of her spunky life. And she _adores_ me. No idea why.

Well, not to sound self-centered or anything, but how could she _not _love me?

I grinned at her. "Hey, girly! How you doin?" I said, wrapping an arm around her. "Good! I got an A on my Biology test today! And Mark finally asked Carrie out! I mean seriously, I'm no daughter of Aphrodite, but I know they were meant to be together!" She squealed.

As much as I love her, she's so hyper and….. preppy. Or maybe that's just around me. I know I get that way around a certain son of Hades. Speaking of Nico, I looked around for him. "Oh, Nico's already inside. Dad said something about nachos and football, so he bolted." Selena said.

I nodded and followed the bubbly teen into her house. I saw Nico and Percy siting on their couch, screaming at the TV. "Go baby, go! Come on! The ball is right there!" Percy screamed.

I smirked at my cousin and kicked my boots off. That was one of those unspool=ken rules at the Jacksons. You come in, shoes come off. I don't even remember why. "RUN FORESST RUN!"Percy and Nico shouted.

"It was RIGHT THERE!" Nico said, glaring at the TV. I rolled my eyes.

Boys and their football. Such doofs. "Selena, where's your mom?" I asked, desperate to get away from the football fanatics. She jerked her thumb to the stairs. "Third floor, last bedroom on the right."

I think she forgets that I come here at least twice a week. I know her house better than she does. That was proved in a game of Sardines. But, I silently made my way to the third floor, last bedroom on the right.

You see, Percy is a marine biologist, Annabeth designs fancy buildings, and Selena has a baby sitting business. All together, they're pretty rich. That's why they can afford a three story house in the country.

I softly knocked and tiptoed in. Annabeth was currently staring into a small white cradle, and humming a soft tune. I walked up beside her and peered into it.

Lukas Andrew Jackson breathed in, and out, softly falling asleep to his mother's tune. When, said mother was certain he was asleep, she motioned for me to follow her out.

She softly shut the door behind her and lead me to her office. Unfortunatly, her office is bright and colorful. And pink. Very pink.

I made a face, and reluctantly stepped in. Annabeth caught my face and laughed. "Oh, Thalia. Like you haven't been in here a million times. I shrugged. I wasn't as emo as I was a few years ago, but I still preferred black.

"He's so _cute_ when he sleeps!" I said, plopping down on her desk. She swatted my butt of her nice clean desk, but smiled. "It's hard to believe he's really mine. I can barely even believe he's almost one year now." I smiled, and hugged myself a little tighter. It was unusal for demigods to make it as far in life as Annabeth and Percy had, so I don't blame her.

"Well, he almost gives me a cavity." I mumbled, but slightly smiling so Annabeth would know I was just joking. She rolled her eyes. "So how do you feel about Hot Dogs and Marshmallows? Because Selena's been looking forward to them all week, but if you don't eat them, neither will she."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'll eat them."

Annabeth smiled and made her way down stairs. I followed, but not before petting Daedalus, Annabeth's tabby cat.

At about seven Annabeth and I began to whip up dinner.

"Hey football monkeys, come help your girls with dinner." I called into the living room. The both looked at me and got that look on their face that told me the only word the heard was 'football' and 'dinner'.

Selena caught the look to, and she started giggling. "Daddy, Nico, come help me make the hotdogs." the boys nodded and jumped up to help. I pulled the marshmallows and chocolate bars out of the pantry and walked over to the patio. "Nico! Come be a good boyfriend and open the door for me!"

Hey, I had three bags of marshmallows and seven bars of candy. Plus my soda. My hands were full.

Nico came over and opened the door, earning a kiss on the check. I set them down next to the fire pit and bounced my way back up to Nico.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head. "You seem really bubbly lately." he said, causing me to pull back. "Is that a bad thing?" my eyebrows rocketed sky high and do did Nico's.

"No! It's just an, um, observation." I smiled, and gave Nico a look. "I see. And is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good. Very good."

I leaned in a lightly kissed him, and the pulled back to look him in the eyes.

*wink*

I reopened my left eye as quickly as I closed it, and walked back in to the house. I heard Nico stuttering behind me, which filled with me with a bubbly joy.

As much as I love Nico, this girly-lovey-dovey stuff is starting to get annoying. Is it a side effect? I'm not sure I like it. I'm slipping out of my emo mode!

GASP! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TOO?

Hmm… That reminds me of that Plain White Tee's shirt. "We'll watch the world, from above. As it turns to the rhythm of love."

...

Well, I might as well start listening to Justin _Beaver._

"Hey, Thalia! I was wondering if you wanted to help me out with my archery! I know you're mega busy with all your other classes, but do you think you could fit me in?" I nodded. "Sure! You can come to my regular class. It'll be awesome."

Selena swirled and ran over to Annabeth. "Mom! Mom! Thalia said she'd help me!" Annabeth smiled, and winked at me. "That's great sweetheart! Now go help your father. I think you know how to work the grill better than he does..."

I laughed hysterically on the inside.

On the outside, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

The door bell rang, but Annabeth looked busy violently attacking her vegetables like they were the cause of her problems, so decided to answer it. To be perfectly honest, I was expecting to see either the Po-Po or the Muffin Man.

But alas poor yorick, I was greeted by neither.

Instead I was greeted by Larrssici, which wasn't so bad. I liked the kid. She was pretty cool. But I was still a little disappointed.

I mean who wouldn't love to have the Muffin Man just randomly show up? And as

for the Police...

I AM INNOCENT UNTILL PROVEN GUITLY!

...

Moving on...

Sici came in and us females finished up dinner, working in the kitchen, slaving over a. Hot stove, and of course, gossiping.

"He seriously said that? Girl, you should've slapped him then and there!" I said, throwing my hands up in air.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, sayin: AYO-"

Thalia, me thinks I need to lay of the pop music.

Sici shrugged. "I seriously thought about it, but I thought it make things a little more, ah, difficult.". Well duh, Sici. But that doesn't mean you can't!

"But he called you a-"

"Thalia Grace, please note 10-year-old in our presence." Annabeth cut me off; disappointingly shaking her big wooden spoon at me.

"Yes, Mom." I grumbled before turning back to Sici. "So if Poseidon pretty livid?" she nodded, causing her raven curls to bounce around her face.

"Yeah, he and Hermes had a screaming match."

"Ohhh, I know from experience screaming matches with gods are. Never fun.". Annabeth smirked and rolled her eyes, turning her attention from the veggies to us.

"And naturally, Hermes defended Calvin, with the classic: "She started it!" Psh, as if. I'm not the one that started flirting obnoxiously in front of customers!" she rolled her eyes.

"Who started flirting?" Percy said, walking into the kitchen with Nico. "Dude, don't ask questions." Nico said, lightly shoving Percy out of his way.

Sici seemed amused at her older brother. "The newbie at the Blu Fig tried to flirt with me, but I told him I wasn't interested. So he got kinda mad and said some words that shouldn't be reapted. One of our non- demigod customers reported him to "Head of the Company" and right he now is jobless and being chased by a pack of angry hell hounds."

"Wow..."

Sici shrugged and made her way to the patio. Soon we all joined her, and so began the bonfire.

Bonfires at Jacksons are VERY fun. Not only do we use wood for the fire, but other things in our life that we'd just like to burn.

B Percy burns sports stuff (ex. A newspaper that says the New York Yankees lost), Annabeth burns depressing or political stuff (ex. A newspaper article about a local shooting or a political add.) Selena burns the latest TEEN magazines ("They disgust me!"), and Sici burns pictures (ex. When she broke up with her boyfriend, she burned all of their pictures).

Nico burns stories about death (For some reason, these bug him…) and I burn pretty much anything I can get my hands on. But mostly stupid stuff, like Dora books, Justin Beiber pictures, I've even burnt stuffed animals. I'm weird like that.

I chucked another clown doll into the fire, and saw Nico underhand toss another newspaper article in. We have a bonfire every month, so we bring piles of crap to burn.

On the other side of Nico, I saw Sici dropping in pictures, one by one. "That's for breaking up with me, that's for hitting me in P.E., that's for "accidentally" spilling all your left over lunch on me..." Percy was currently screaming at the fire, while tossing paper in. "The Yankees should have won that! The Redskins cheated!"

I have such a weird family.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her husband before lightly throwing in an entire newspaper. Hmmm… must have been a depressing day. Either that or the new senator was elected.

But how would I know? I'm eighteen, I don't read newspapers.

After we finished chucking in our ginormus piles of crap, Annabeth went upstairs to check on Lukas, and Percy and Nico went to go get something out of the garage. That left Sici, Selena, and I to begin the weenie roast.

I tossed in a bag of marshmallows that we specially bought for the gods as an offering, and so it began. I suck my hotdog out over the open flame.

Annabeth came back out, and I saw Percy and Nico strutting back over with something in their arms. It was a keyboard. Like, a mini piano. Percy set it down and began fiddling with it. While Nico set down a guitar. No surprise there.

Nico tapped on the small microphone that Percy had also brought out, which caused my eardrums to explode.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" I shouted over the furious tapping. He grinned and winked at me. "This song is at the request of the ladies. Ready Perce?" Percy nodded, and let his fingers glide across the keyboard.

I grinned, and heard Selena and Sici gasp behind me. Annabeth laughed and grinned at me. This was a well like song in our family.

But as Nico started singing, my thoughts were all him.

"_You're better than the best."_

**Nico was pretty awesome made life amazing**.

"_I'm lucky just to linger in your life."_

**He deserved someone better than me. He was incredible, but I was just plain.**

"_Cooler than the flipside of my pillow, that's right."_

**I laughed at that line. It reminded me of all the pillow fights we'd had. And good times.**

"_Completely unaware,"_

**I can't believe it took me a year of being unaware of his love to realize that I loved him too.**

"_Nothing can compare to where you send me."_

**Nico has had to go several places for me. Kroger, Nike, Victoria's Secret…. (For pajamas!)**

"_Lets me know that its okay, yeah it's okay."_

**One of the things that Nico was really good at was comforting me by just saying: "It's okay."**

"_And the moments when my good times start to fade…"_

**Whether it was a bad day at work or a glass of spilled milk, Nico always knew what to do...**

"_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record,"_

**When I was with him, I wasn't afraid to sing; or just be myself.**

"_Crazy on a Sunday night,"_

**He made me crazy, wild, and a rebel.**

"_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee."_

**Nico left me breathless.**

"_Just the thought of you can drive me wild…"_

**I looked at him and started giggling for no reason.**

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, you make me smile."_

**A grin spread across my face, as the firelight lit my boyfriend, dazzling every little feature.**

"_Even when you're gone, somehow you come along."_

**I've often noticed that when Nico's away, I get the feeling that he's still with me**

"_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that."_

**Haha…I just remembered the time when Nico tripped over a flower….**

"_You steal away the rain and just like that…"_

**I may or may not have caused it to rain on only Nico once or twice. Or three times.**

"_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me Dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Ohhh, you make me smile."_

**He was the only one who brought me out of my depressed state; bringing light back into my life.**

"_Don't know how I lived without you,"_

**Looking back, my life was never fully complete.**

"_Because every time that I get around you,"_

**I looked at Nico, and our eyes locked,**

"_I see the best of me inside your eyes."_

**Warmth flowed through my body, causing me to **_**smile**_

"_You make me smile."_

**I was happy,**

"_You dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild…" _

**And I wasn't afraid to you show it.**

"_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night, you make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee just the thought of you can drive me wild."_

**And nothing could ever stop me.**

"_Oh, you make me smile."_

**A/N: Awww! Sooooo cute! Am I right? Oh, I know you know I'm right. ^_^ **

**On a side note, some of you have been saying that Thalia is getting to preppy, and I agree. Some of it is on purpose, some of it is an accident. But, I do have all of my people (AKA me and my cat.) working on it. Hopefully the next couple of chapters will be better about it.**

**Fairfarren,**

**PolarBear1355**


	8. Marry Me

**A/N: Yay! I'm so excited about this chapter! Allthough, it is uber cheesy. Sorry, but that's just the way it is. **

**This isn't my personal favorite chapter, but I do like it. I hope you do too. Oh, and it is a year after the last chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

_11:00 pm, December 31, 2017._

I let my fingers glide in the water, ruffling my reflection as we rowed farther out into the ocean.

_Thank you, Uncle Poseidon. _

I looked up at Nico, who was having some _difficulty_ rowing us out on to the water. I smirked. "Having trouble?" He gave me a small glare. "Funny. I'd like to see you row us and all our crap out here at eleven o'clock at night."

I rolled my eyes, even though he probably couldn't see it very well. All of the light we had was coming from the city beside us. I lifted a pair of binoculars to my electric blue eyes and peered into Times Square. The crowds were already filling in, getting their spot to see the ball drop.

"Losers. They have to stand in the crowd. WE get a boat." Nico sighed at me, causing me to laugh. "Thalia, what have I said about making fun of people?"

"It's fun and we should do it more often?" He laughed. "Eh, why do I even try?"

_Since when is he Canadian? _I thought to myself. _On second thought, maybe that isn't Canadian… _

I felt a small pressure in-between my eyes. Sadly, I left La-La Land and came back down to planet Earth, just to see Nico with his finger raised. "I am not afraid to poke you again!" He said, wiggling his finger.

Laughing, I pushed it aside. "What? I was enjoying La-La Land."

"Did you want to take out the boom box now or later?"

"Hmm… crank it up now. I want to listen to Green Day." While Nico searched behind him, I studied the perfect view of Time square we had. The shining ball of lights was clearly in sight, and so was the countdown. Right now, the Jacksons were watching it from a private suite above Time Square, but the view I see right now is worth a million golden drachmas.

My ears were suddenly greeted by the sweet sound of Daughtry, my second favorite band. But apparently Nico didn't like it, so he changed it.

"Jason Mraz. I'm Yours." I said, before the first ten seconds were up. Nico raised an eyebrow, but I knew my music. Sure enough,

"_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it."_

Was the very next thing we heard. I smirked at Nico's expression as he dropped the Anchor of our boat into the water.

Let me clarify something. Nico owns a boat. Like, a fancy fishing boat that you see being hauled down the high way, only much nicer. But, Nico broke the engine last week when he, Percy, and the Stoll brothers (now very good friends of ours) were having _fun_ on the lake.

I know. It scares me too.

So that's why Nico in all his man power had to row us out here.

Nico killed the engine and hooked the boom box up to the speakers. Nico and I had our own little jam fest, rocking the boat. We must have rocked it too hard, because the next thing I know, the boat lurched and I fell on Nico.

He glared into the water. "_I know! I'm workin' on it!" _He hissed. I stood up and brushed myself off like I hadn't heard that. I went out to the front of the boat, and sat on the ground.

Yes, I do realize I'm sitting next to two really comfy chairs. I just felt like sitting on the floor.

Nico sighed and sat next to me. "So, you wanna play cards?"He asked hastily.

"Nico. It's 11:15 at night."

"Your point being?"

"I'll get the flashlights." I half grumbled. I moved to get up, but Nico shook a finger at me. He reached behind him and flipped a switch. The boat lit up, so that it was easy to see, but not blinding.

He grinned and dealt the cards.

_15 minutes later…._

"THAT'S BS!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS! Read it and weep!" I shoved two fours in Nico's face, to show I wasn't lying. He scowled. "I refuse to take the cards. That is utter Bu-"

"BUBBLEGUM SPLATTER!" I screeched before he could use _another_ word. He laid down three cards. "Three fives." I thought about challenging him. It did kind of look like he was lying. But, it was a large stack of cards… Nico caught me glaring at the cards and him and smirked. "Go right ahead. Challenge me if you dare. See what happens." He smirked.

It wasn't worth the chance. Shaking my head, I laid down my cards. "Four sixes."

"Peanut Butter."

My dearest boyfriend was tackled. I wrestled him for the cards, because I _really _wanted to throw them in the water right now. "Give it!" I screeched, poking him in all the ticklish spots. "NEVER!"

"Umm… Is this a bad time?" Nico and I twirled around to see all of the Jacksons gathered around an Iris message, staring at us like we were crazy.

Then again, we were crazy. There was junk food and coke bottles surrounding us as we wrestled for a hand of cards in a highly intense game of BS at 11:35 at night, on a boat.

I climbed off of Nico and took a chair. "Nope. We were just having a _friendly_ game of cards." Annabeth made an "Mmhmmph" noise, and raised her eyebrows. "Well, we just thought we could chat until the ball drops and then we could watch it together. Still using the Iris Message, of course."

Nico paled and gave Percy a look. He responded with a "_I tried, man"_ look.

Boys and their looks. "That's awesome Annabeth we'd-"

"CONNECTION'S BAD OUT HERE!" Nico suddenly yelled, cutting me off. "WHAT?" He leaned closer into it, as if he was trying to hear her better. Annabeth made confused face while Percy laughed. "CAN YOU SAY THAT AGAI-"

The message was cut off, because Nico had leant in so close it ended the call like a swipe of the hand would.

I raised an eyebrow at Nico. "You know, you could have just said: "No Thanks. We'd like to be alone." Like a normal person." He shrugged. "Eh. Not as fun."

"Time check?" I asked, as "Hey Soul Sister" started to play. "11:40" He said, and started singing the lyrics to HSS (Hey Soul Sister), but I noticed I didn't hear the actual singers. "Nico, did you get the karaoke CD?"

He grinned. "Maybe." Train was Nico's _favorite _band. They were his equivalent to my Green Day.

He bit his lip, and tucked a lone piece of my hair behind my ear. I frowned slightly and grabbed his hand when it was on its way back to his side. Nico only did this when he was _really_ nervous. Like the time when he bought us plane tickets to go to Greece, right before he gave them too me, he did that. Plus he seemed kinda nervous all night, but I just kinda brushed it off.

"Nico, are you okay? You seem kind of nervous." From what I'd heard from other girls, most guys only got nervous when they were about to do something important. I've been with Nico for three years now, and the_ biggest_ thing he'd done was take me to Greece. (That _was_ pretty darn awesome.)

"I'm fine. Just nervous to be on the water, that's all." His hand brushed his coat pocket (Which was kinda lumpy) before returning to its spot behind him on the floor.

"But, Thalia…" He hesitated. "What?" I asked, now genuinely concerned.

Here we were, in this incredibly _romantic_ spot on New Year's Eve, waiting for midnight. Special things were supposed to happen on New Year's Eve. Right?

**(A/N: Pause. Okay. I'm laughing so hard while writing this; I just HAD to put in an Author's Note. Can I get a show of hands of the smart people that **_**actually**_** realize what's going on here? 'Cause it's cracking me up. Thalia is **_**so **_**stupid right now. I'm just saying. Carry on.)**

Tunes from the recent Train CD continued, and Nico shook his head, "Nothing. I think they're going to start the countdown soon. It's 11:54" To prove that he was fine, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "Hey, Nico."

"Yeah?"

"When we get back to the house, I dibbs the banana in the fridge. Kay?"

Nico laughed. "Okay. You can have my banana. Just don't name it before you eat it."

"Aww! Well, you just took the fun out of it. I refuse to eat it now!" I declared, pulling up and looking at him with mock-defiance. He laughed, then his eyes widened, and he pointed behind me.

I turned and gasped in awe of the huge, bright, rainbow colored ball that was slowly dropping before our eyes. The crowd screamed out each of the number, and it could be heard from out here. But, lucky for us, we were so far out that they were still quieter than the music.

I glanced back at Nico, was looked like he was sweating a little, but he smiled at me, so I decided to ignore it. We were just seconds away from 2018, I couldn't help but stand up and giggle like a girly- girl in excitement. But, I'm sad to say, if you told anybody I did that, I _might_ have to kill you.

Back to the story, Thalia.

Anyway, The crowd began chanting: "_5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" _Every single soul in Times Square screamed their heart out. It was loud, but not loud enough for me to miss the gentle begging chords of a song I didn't know. In fact it sounded like it could be a _country _song.

I turned around to ask Nico what song it was. "Nico, what is thi-"

I gasped. I couldn't speak. Nico had shortened down to my waist, staring up at me with wide eyes.

Nico di Angelo was down on _one knee._

"_**Forever could never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you."**_

He sang to me, as the fireworks exploded behind us.

"_**Forget the world now, we won't let them see."**_

He grabbed my hand, as realization came across me what song this was.

"_**But there's one thing left to do."**_

My free hand fluttered to my mouth as tears formed in my eyes. Nico smiled at me as he sang, and he pulled a little black box out of his lumpy coat pocket.

"_**Now that the wait has lifted, and love has surely shifted my way."**_

I wiped away a tear, only to gasp and start crying again when Nico opened the box.

"_**Marry me."**_

The ring was the _most beautiful_ thing I have ever seen in my entire life. It was a simple silver band, with a blue stone in the center, and little, crystal clear diamonds going on either side. So simple, yet _so_ beautiful.

"_**Today and every day."**_

All of my life, love has left me, abandoned me. And I _almost _expected it to this time.

"_**Marry me."**_

I didn't know if Nico knew our not,

"_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café."**_

But I believe it now. For the first time _ever_, I _truly_ believe in love.

"_**Say you will."**_

I looked Nico in the eyes, and nodded, grinning like a fool.

"_**Say you will."**_

Electricity shot into my body as Nico slid the ring on to my finger.

"_**Together could never be close enough for me, to feel like I am close enough to you."**_

He rose up, and we stared into each other's eyes for a heartbeat, before pulling into a hug.

"_**You wear white,"**_

I didn't even think about the planning ahead of us, I just thought that man of my dreams was holding me in his arms.

"_**and I'll wear out the words "I love you". **_

Slightly laughing, I whispered "I love you, too."

"_**And you're beautiful."**_

We pulled back and just stared at each other, the only sound the city, the music, and Nico's smooth voice.

"_**Now that the wait is over, and love as finally showed her my way."**_

I remembered the very first time Nico ever sang to me, at the Jackson's wedding.

"_**Marry Me."**_

At our wedding, _I_ would sing for _him._

"_**Today and every day."**_

Hades, I would _write_ him a song.

"_**Marry Me."**_

_Anything _for him.

"_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café."**_

Nico pulled me into another hug, and felt another shot of electricity.

"_**Say you will. Say you will."**_

_Yes,_ I thought, _A thousand times over, yes._

"_**Promise me, you'll always be happy by my side."**_

How could I not? He _was the reason_ I was always so happy.

"_**I promise to sing to you when all the music dies."**_

I smiled into Nico's chest . The music will _never_ die. And neither will our love.

"_**Marry me."**_

I swear I felt the boat turning in circles. Yah know, like in those really cheesy love movies. Just a random little thought.

"_**Today and every day."**_

I looked up and saw his warm brown eyes on me, and I smiled.

"_**Marry me."**_

He smiled back.

"_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café,"**_

It's official.

"_**Say you will."**_

I have a perfect life.

"_**Say you will."**_

And the perfect person to spend it with.

"_**Marry me."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY! HE WENT TO JAREDS! XD**

**I'm ganna ask you guys a couple of questions, just to see who answers.**

**Question One.) How many of my fellow females are bouncing up and down in their seat with excitement? Cause I know I was during writing this! :D**

**So, I DO already have the next chapter written, and I'm going to post in three days. **

**That will give everyone the time to brush up on their High School Musical Songs. Now let me make this clear: I do NOT like HSM. Sorry, but I don't. And I'm terribly sorry for all of you people out there who, like me, groan when you see something with to do with it. BUT, I am OK with their music, and I think the song I picked fits perfectly with my plot line. That leads me to-**

**Question Two.) What song from High School Musical 3 do you think I picked.**

**Question Three.) Based on the song you think I picked, what do you think the ending of the story will be like? ( Ex. The Boys are Back: They are going to become secret service agents remembering the good ole days when they played "Spy" for fun, not for a living.) **

**I'll see you guys in a couple days!**

**Fairfarren,**

**Polarbear1355**


	9. Scream

**A/N: Hello All! The chapter you are about to read was written the day i updated chapter six. So it was written before the last chapter. I know, I'm weird like that. **

**I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews on the last chapter! It was obvuoisly a popular one. But sadly, none of your guesses were right. :) But, I DO plan on using '**_**Can I have This Dance?' **_**in the future ( FAR into the future.) But, thank you all for reviewing anyway. :)**

**So far, this story has been nothing but fluff. Not that I don't mind that, but I needed to throw in a little drama. After consulting with my team (Me, my cat and the newest member- The Wizard Unicorn that lives under my desk) We decided: Hey, why not?**

**Now please take note: I DO REALIZE THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE. GET OVER IT! **

**And for you trolls out there, bring on the flames, because I'm in the mood for cookies. ;)**

**Key: **Narrator

_Dialogue: Thalia / __Nico_

**Song Lyrics**

**I do not own Scream; HSM does**

**Haha... You guys are going to hate me for this. :)**

* * *

I don't remember how it started. Or when. Or even why.

I just know it did.

It wasn't like the small ones we had. This was an all nighter.

_"Stop it! Just STOP!"_

It didn't really make sense why we would get into this, but somehow we did.

"_Don't pretend that everything is fine! Because it's not!"  
_  
I think it might have started with the door. And how loud it slammed. But that was hours ago.

**The day door is closed.  
**  
_"Well how would you describe it?"  
_  
Screams filled the house, like they never have before; echoing the emptiness.

**The Echoes fill your soul.**"_Bad! We're losing it, and you aren't doing anything about it!"_________I didn't know what to do anymore.

"_Oh, so it's my fault now?"  
_  
**They won't say where to go.**

_"You're the one that's letting everything slip! It's all out of our hands now!"_

I've never been in so much pain. Words that should be unspoken were said.

**Just trust your heart.**

If only I could.

**To find what you're here for.**

"_Well if you really feel that why am I still here?"_

I knew it would come to this one day. I just hoped we could have a little longer.

**Open another door.**

"_It's your choice! You KNOW where the door is!"_

I didn't want to leave. I didn't want it to come down to that.

**I'm not sure anymore.**

"_If I did walk out, would you let me?"_

**It's just so hard…**

The silence was worse than screaming. For a split second, I thought I had lost it.

**The voices in my head, tell me they know best.**

I was tempted to walk out. Surely it must be better, a small voice thought.

**Got me on the edge,**

"_So you would just leave me alone? For good? Answer me!"_

**They're pushin, pushin. They're pushin.**

"_What do you think? After everything we've been through. What do you think I would do?"_

We had so many plans for our life together. Could it all just end?

**I know they got a plan.**

We had hoped and prayed we could keep destiny in our hands.

**Well the ball's in my hands.**

"_I don't know anymore!" _

**This time it's man to man.**

Screaming the honest truth felt better, but the war kept going.

**I'm droppin, fightin, it's time too.**

"_Then we're back to square one!"_

**Whole world is upside down, it's spinning faster.**

You ever get that feeling where the world is ending?

**What do I do now?**

That's pretty much what's happing to me right now.

**Cause I choke!**

"_I thought you loved me!"_

Screaming, and chocking back another sob, I ran to the door.

**I don't know where to go, **

My knees met the ground as I cried out my sorrows. Wondering what to do.

**What's the right thing?**

There was no right or wrong anymore. There was just pain.

"_Thalia!"_

**I want my own thing,**

How come everything I'd ever loved left me? Why do I have to brace myself for the end?

**So bad I'm ganna scream!**

"_WHAT? Can't you just leave me alone?"_

**I can't choose, so confused.**

Should I face him? Should I ignore him?

**What's it all mean?**

"_Thalia, please… I'm- I'm sorry."_

Word whipped harder than the night wind. Was he really sorry?

**I want my own dream. **

"_Why, Nico? WHY? And how do I know you're telling the truth?"_

Anger piled into my head, like metal rock music. Screaming, angry music.

**So bad a ganna scream!**

"_Because I love you, that's why! And I will NEVER leave you alone!"_

The anger ceased. The grass ruffled around me as the man I loved kneeled in front of me.

"_You mean it?"_

His soft warm hand found my face in the cold dark morning.

"_With all my heart. I love you like I've never loved anything before. I feel in love with you because you're crazy and wild. And even after everything your parents, especially your father, have put you through, you still trust love enough to wade though it carefully."_

The music that screamed in my head was no longer angry rock, but it was replaced by a gentle strum of a guitar. Like the beginnings of a country song.

"_Do you remember when we were at Camp, and you said: "I'm in love." Do you remember how we felt sitting by the water?"_

I did remember.

"_Baby, every time I look at you, my breath gets taken away, just like the very first time I saw you. I LOVE you."_

Another tear fell. But this one wasn't sad.

"_I love you too."_

I whispered, and Nico grinned.

"_You know what?"_

My spiky black hair shook.

"

_**You are the best thing that has ever been mine."**_

* * *

**;) *wink* (;**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, we are coming to an end of this story. Next chapter will be the end. :)**

** Gahhhhh, the coputer messed it up at the beginning, when part of it was off to the side? Yeah... sorry about that. I spent fiffteen minutes trying to fix it, but alas, it didn't help. :(**

**Before you guys ask, YES, this chapter was based off of "Mine". It was the song I was currently listening to on my iPod, but I wanted to use "Scream" in the actual chapter.**

**Oh, and I think I should probably apologize, so here I go:**

_**I, PolarBear1355, apologize for being a butt and making Thalia and Nico fight. Please don't throw cookies at me. On second thought, I like cookies. :) Anyway, I know, it was sad. Sorry. ;)**_

**On a side note, I recently purchased the new Taylor Swift Album (Speak Now), being the crazy fan that I am. So, I ask my fellow T-Swizzle fans: What's your favorite new song? My favorite is either Back to December or Mine. :) But they're all so good, I really can't choose. But, I know some people haven't heard it yet, so if you haven't, just tell me your favorite Taylor Swift song. But, I digress. :)**

**Fairfarren,**

**Polarbear1355**


	10. Mine

**A/N: HELLO LOYAL FANS OF LOVE MAKES YOU DO THE WACKY! DID YAH MISS ME? I MISSED YOU! **

**I'm really sorry that I took **_**SO**_** long to update, but I had major writer's block. And THEN the only thing I could write about was HARRY POTTER. But the other day my friend was like: "Can I borrow your Percy Jackson books?" And I literally screamed "LIGHTBULB!"So I sat down and FORCED my self to finish it.**

**I know, it's slightly shorter than the others, and Thalia's KINDA OCC. But get over it. ^_^ I'm pleased.**

**Anyway, after a long wait, please enjoy the last chapter of: **_**Love Makes You Do The Wacky!

* * *

**_

_One year after the fight…_

The crowd was silent, I could tell that much from outside. I didn't blame them; I had barely said a word today. But my father on the other hand, was babbling like Sally Jackson-Blowfis. _That _was saying something.

"That blasted son of Hades. With his tux, and his attitude. I mean seriously! Who does he think he is?"

I sighed. "Dad, please. NOT today."

"If I hadn't already sworn on the Styx, I would have blasted him by now! Maybe I can blast him with blue lighting! No, I've done that before. Maybe green lighting! I've never tried to make green lighting before. Do you think Poseidon would take offense to that? What does Poseidon think about all this? Maybe I should have asked for advice. AS much as he gets on my nerves, I wonder how HE handled all of this. Is he here today? He better be? Thalia, what's wrong? Are you changing your mind? Are you doubting? Are you-"

"Wishing her incredibly nervous father would shut up? Why yes. I am." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, showing the King of the Gods that I wasn't scared of him. Zeus sighed. "Thalia, I'm sorry. I've just never, uh… _done_ this before. None of my children have asked me to do something like this before. I wonder if-"

"Dad," I said, sensing he was about to have another nervous ramble fest. He sighed again, but smiled at me. I saw his eyes spark like lightning. But that was just his eyes. They didn't twinkle or spark**le**; but they spark**ed**. It was weird, but really cool.

Zeus looked me over again, and patted me awkwardly on the shoulder. "He's a lucky man, Thalia." I blushed –oddly out of character for me- and looked down to study my dress.

For the millionth time that day, my breath was taken away.

It was a beautiful, slim white dress, and the train was at least four feet long. It kinda poofed out at the bottom, reminding me of a princess's dress. Light and dark blue streaks ran up and down it, and I'm pretty sure it glowed. Not to subtle, but not to extravagant. Just like me, Nico had said.

"I'm getting _married."_ I whispered breathlessly. I grinned and wondered how I could be so lucky. Lucky stuff didn't happen to Thalia _Grace_. But, maybe lucky stuff would happen to Thalia _di Angelo._

I wondered how my fiancé was right now. Probably just like I was, waiting to see him. Today was the first morning since our, um, _incident_ that I had woken up and not seen him when I came down stairs for breakfast.

But, the _'rules'_ said that I couldn't see my future husband until I walked down the aisle. Stupid Annabeth forcing the stupid rule on me.

"Thal, it's time." Said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Selena, my flower girl, and Lukas (Who just learned to walk) my ring barrier. We walked up the door, which lead up to the hill down to the Amphitheater. Yeah, my wedding was a Camp Half Blood. Mr. D. allowed a small frost so that it looks prettier than normal.

Selena and Lukas stepped out in front of us, and we waited. Zeus took my arm, and we began to walk down the 'aisle'.

My breath was taken away, again, not because of the cold, and not because of the beautiful decorations everywhere, but because of the man in the tux staring at back at me with love as I walked in. I watched him the entire way down the aisle, and he watched me.

Our makeshift "altar" was made off pine wood, painted black, and had grey candles and pine leaves covering the dark blue cloth.

When we reached it Zeus calmly let go of the arm that was linked with mine, and clapped Nico on the back. His eyes clearly said: "_I'm watching you, boy."_ But when my father turned back to me, his eyes had that same old spark in them.

I let out a relieved breath, and turned back to Nico. His eyes said everything that he didn't, as always, and right now they had all the love in the world.

Hey, it's my wedding day, I can be a sappy if I want to be.

Chiron cleared his throat, and the beginning of my new life began.

"We gather here today to celebrate the union of these two people…"

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I was _married. _Me, Thalia Grace. Well, now I was Thalia di Angelo. I like that _a lot_ better.

I stared at my husband, grinning like a fool. He grinned back. "Thalia, I love you." He whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. "I love you too." I whispered back, lightly kissing him.

We were standing outside the reception hall on Olympus, where we had all come directly after the wedding.

The wedding, _oh_ it was so perfect. There's just no other way to describe it. Nico, wrapped his arms around me, and I thought back to Annabeth and Percy's wedding. Our _entire _relationship started with a song.

"Come on," He said, gently leading me into the reception hall. We were greeted by a roar of applause, causing both Nico and I to laugh. I started shaking everyone's hands, smiling and grinning like a fool. Then, when it seemed like the _endless_ amount of people were, well, coming towards an end, I was slammed into by a hard force.

"_Thalia di Angelo!" _ It shrieked. Annabeth pulled back and grinned at me. I laughed, and grinned back. "I _know, _riiight!" I shrieked with her, jumping up and down.

Hey, I just got _married_. I can do _whatever_ I want.

"Oh, Zeus. Nico, I'm sorry to say that your wife has turned into –_gasp - _a _girl."_ Percy said, coming up behind his wife. Nico laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

The next couple of hours passed with a blur. I was giddy, and completely drunk off of love. After a while, we decided that we needed to sit down and chill. Naturally, we took the table at the very front. Percy and Annabeth came and sat down next to us, and then it was like,

WOAH. DE. JA. VU. I blast of déjà vu hit me so hard I almost fell out of my seat. I exchanged a look with Annabeth and excused myself.

As I was walking towards the stage, a short girl with auburn hair stopped me. "Artemis?" I choked out. I expected a scream, a glare, maybe even a slap; but instead, I got a hug.

Now let me set something straight. Artemis _does not_ hug. It is below her. She does not _approve _of hugs. She just doesn't do it. So you can imagine how shocked I was. "Umm…my lady?"

"Thalia, I'm happy for you." Was the muffled response I got. "Thanks?" The goddess pulled away and smiled. I could see how embarrassed she was, and I didn't blame her, to be honest. I pretty much said: "Forget this, I'm out!" and left. I expected her to be pretty mad.

Hm. Guess not. Artemis gave me nod and quickly bustled away. Shrugging, I made my way to the stage, where the band was setting up. From my position in the shadows, I could see Nico looking around for me. I giggled at his confused expression, and then even more when Annabeth rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

Stepping over various cords, I made my way to the front of the stage. And just as Nico did so many years before, I began furiously tapping on the microphone. All heads in the room turned to me, some clutching their ears. Nico's mouth dropped, and I but back a laugh.

I picked up the guitar next to me and sat down on the stool in front of the microphone. "Hey everybody! Tonight I'm going to sing a song that I wrote for my doof of a husband, Nico. I love yah, babe!"

I began strumming on the guitar, and grinned at Nico, who was looking at me with a look of utter disbelief and a little pride.

"**You were in college working part time waiting tables,"**

Ah, the days when Nico worked at the Blu Fig.

"**Left a small town, never looked back."**

Willacomma was nothing but a distant memory now.

"**I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling." **

For a daughter of Zeus, there was nothing I feared more than falling.

"**Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts."**

It's kinda sad that I used to think that. But can you blame me?

"**I say: 'Can you believe it?' As we're lying on the couch."**

That was the moment when I _knew_ that we would last forever. That moment, lying on his _uber_ comfy leather couch.

"**The moment, I can see it. Yes, yes. I can see it now."**

All I could see was Nico looking at me.

"**Do you remember how e felt sitting by the water? You put your arm around me, for the first time."**

The Camp Half-Blood shore would always be known as the place where we both admitted to love.

"**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter."**

Nico made me more of a rebel than ever, seeing as I was careful around the love that my father pranced around like it was nothing.

"**You are the best thing that's ever been mine."**

A chorus of "Awwww's!" echoed throughout the room, and I grinned at Nico as he ginned back.

"**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together. There's a drawer of my things at your place."**

After all this, we'd buy a house. In the country. Then I'd have a whole closet.

"**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded."**

Nico winked at me, and I winked back. I knew that he was a very good secret keeper.

"**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes."**

I allowed my eyes to rest on Zeus for a moment, who surprisingly, didn't look offended. Just proud.

**"But we got bills to pay."**

Nico laughed, I could see it through the spotlight. He has such a cute laugh.

"**We got nothing figured out."**

Oh, the days when we were young and stupid. … Er…Stupid-er.

"**When it was hard to take, yes, yes, this is what I thought about."**

No matter how bad things got, I remembered the same thing: "_I've got someone who loves me."_

"**Do you remember we were sitting out by the water, and you put your arm around me, for the first time? You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that' ever been mine."**

I glanced at the beautiful ring on my finger, before singing my favorite part.

"**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?"**

Nico's eyes sparkled as he nodded, laughing slightly.

"**You saw me start to believe, for the first time."**

Nico's eyes went as wide as drachmas, and his face split into a grin.

"**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."**

I took a deep breath. The next part of the song _certainly_ wasn't my favorite, but it was the one that meant the most.

"**And I remember that fight, 2:30 am."**

Nico winced. It was the worst fight we'd ever had, but it was a sign that our love could withstand anything, so it was important.

"**As everything was slippin' right out of our hands."**

A few people in the crowd exchanged confused glances. Not many people knew about our fight.

"**I ran out cryin' and you followed me out into the street."**

Nico, despite the lingering memory of the worst time of our lives, was smiling at me.

"**Braced myself for the goodbye. Cause it's all I've ever known."**

A few people looked shocked, but I didn't care. This was Nico's song, his moment.

"**And you took me by surprise,"**

I winked at Nico, who grinned.

"**You said 'I'll never leave you alone."**

I'm pretty sure _everyone_ in the room just let out a collective "AWWWWWWW."

"**And you said: 'I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.**_** She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**_

Nico smiled at me, and I felt the warmth of his gaze seep into my skin, and I was elated.

The back of singers began to sing little parts behind me, and everyone was cheering. But I only had eyes for Nico.

Did I mention that I love him?

"**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter."**

Nico is everything to me. If it weren't for him, my life wouldn't be as perfect as it was now. He completed me.

"**You are the best thing that's ever been mine."**

If you had told be six years ago I would be married to the son of Hades, I would have laughed.

But now, I can only smile at the love of my life.

"**Do you believe it?"**

Nothing is ever going to stop me from loving him.

"**We're gonna make it now."**

If you had told me six years ago that'd I'd be in love, I'd say you were crazy. Love was to crazy, to complicated, and had to many risks.

"**I can see it now."**

But it's worth it.

It's worth the risks.

It's worth the fights.

It's worth giving up everything to give it a shot.

It's worth every tear, and every sob.

It's worth every minute filled with laughter.

It's worth stepping out of your comfort zone.

It's worth _everything_.

Why?

Because love makes you do the wacky.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Now the world is good and happy and there's no evil prophesies predicting something bad! Or is there…? *evil grin***

**So I haven't the slightest idea when I'll post the epilogue, but I know that when I do, all y'all will be like: "SEQUAL, NOW!" So ask me about it later. (But when I do post it, it won't have an author's note, to be mysterious.)**

**Thank you guys SO much for following me, and then coming back to read the final chapter even though I completely ditched you guys for a while. :) Words cannot express how happy you make me. :DDDD**

**I hope to see you all again, someday soon!**

**Fairfarren,**

** Polarbear1355; author of **_**Love Makes You Do The Wacky**_


	11. Epilogue

They warned us against it. They warned us of the prophecy. They said SHE would rise, and it would be the beginning of the end.

But I KNEW it had to be done. Prophesies can't be avoided.

I knew the consequences, but I also knew how she could save us all.

I had dreams about it, but they didn't scare me. But tonight's did.

I was in a cell, one that was small and dark. I looked down at myself, and judging the state of my attire, I had apparently been there for some time. I peered out of the bars and saw that was in a faint room that had approximately twelve cells, but only two were full. The one I was in and the one next to me. I notice the walls were just bars to, so it was easy to see who it was.

He looked about ten years older than me, had dark hair that was messy and untamed, but it seemed to fall perfectly around his sleeping face. I gasped.

The man in the cell was Nico.

"NICO!" I screamed, reaching for him. But the moment my fingers reached in-between the bars, a powerful jolt of electricity ran through me, send me flying. "NICO!" I screamed again. He stirred, and sat up. He rubbed his head, and looked at me. "Morning, babe." He mouthed at me. He gave me a small smile and looked like he was waiting for me to reply.

Why didn't he talk?

"Can you hear me?" I shouted. He sighed and looked at me longingly. I saw his eyes tear a little. He crawled over to the corner and motioned for me to come over.

Unsure, I slowly crawled over. I noticed one of the bars was missing a part, like some wacked it really hard with a hammer. He raised his hand up, and so did I. He grabbed my hand, and wiped away a tear. I realized this was the only place in our cells that we could hear each other.

"Did they finally crack you, sweetheart?" He looked so sad; I didn't know what to say. "Nico, where are we?"

He sighed. "Its okay, Thalia. She's on her way. She'll save us. You've stayed with me for, how long now? Ten years? You can stay with me a little while longer."

"Who's on her way?" Nico looked at me, then looked up at the sky. Or what I assumed to be the sky. It was hard to tell where we were. "Curse you Dionysus." I frowned.

Suddenly there was a lot of thundering above us, and the ceiling crashed down, followed by so much dust we couldn't see. When it cleared, it revealed five teenagers. They were in 'goose formation', or like superhero teams looked.

It was obvious that the girl at the head of the formation was their leader, just by the way she looked. She turned to two of her friends, who might have been twins. "Go scout. Use whatever is necessary." she said to them, and then motioned for the two other to help her search he cells. The blonde haired boy grabbed her hand and said something to her, and I saw the concern in his grey eyes.

I decided that he must have been a son of Athena, or maybe he was...

Lukas? Surely not. The last time I saw him, he was two, maybe three. Besides, Lukas had green eyes. I shook my head. This was a dream, but I kept thinking it was real.

"Sterling, I'm fine. Let's just find my..." she trailed off, and beside me Nico gasped. "It's her. Thalia, it's our baby girl." I looked at the girl, and saw her punk clothes and electric blue eyes.

I opened my mouth to call out to her, but before I could say anything, I was cut off by a blood curling scream. Everything went black, and I woke up in a cold sweat.

I had seen the future, I know I had. I bit my lip, debating if I should wake Nico. I looked over my shoulder to see my husband sleeping peacefully, unlike he was in the dream.

I couldn't take that away from him. I sighed, and heard footsteps in the hall.

"Mommy?" I looked up and saw my baby girl standing in the door way.

Calliope Anna Grace di Angelo was three years old, and the most perfect child anyone could ask for.

Her electric blue eyes (With brown flecks) stared up at me with fear.

"Mommy?" she asked again. I reached over and turned on the lamp next to me. "Come here, Calli." I said, reaching out my hand. She ran over to me, her feet slightly muffled by her Disney princess Pajamas, which were a size to big for her.

"What is it, baby?" I asked, pulling her up on to my lap. "There is people out side my room." I narrowed my eyes. "Bad men outside your window?" Calliope nodded.

Suddenly the house shook. Nico bolted upright beside me, looking around with half awake eyes. "Nico." I hissed. Be turned around and his eyes widened.

"Are they?"

"Yes"

"Do you want me too?"

"No. Not alone."

Nico bit his lip and slid over to the door. He motioned for me to follow him. With Calli in my arms, I quickly followed him to Calli's room.

A small meow came from Calli's bed. We whirled around and saw Miss Vicious staring up at us. The cat looked timeless, even though she was only five years old.

Her green eyes pierced us as if she was warning us.

I stood next to the bed as Nico lightly slid over to the window. He peered out, and his eyes widened "Thalia, we need to go. Now." I strained my neck to see, and gasped.

A whole army of monsters had gathered outside of our house. I grabbed Nico's hand and he nodded at me. I grabbed a necklace off of Calli's desk and placed it around her neck. "Calli, I need you to wear this ok? Oh, Nico! It has our last name!" He grabbed a pocket knife and started furiously scratching.

We ran down stairs (With Miss Vicious at our heels) and grabbed some weapons from the pantry (No one thinks to look there) "Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?" Calli said, staring up at us from the staircase. "Will she be ok to shadow travel?" said, turning to Nico.

We had been expecting something like this for months, but now that it was here, fear gripped my chest like ice.

"Of course she will, she's my daughter." Even though he sounded confident, I could see the fear in his eyes. "Calliope come here baby." I led her over to the couch, refusing to look outside the window.

When Calliope was born, we moved to Vermont, hoping that if anything went wrong, we could get there faster.

"Now listen to me closely. Some very bad men want to hurt us. Daddy is going to shadow travel us to a safe place, but once he does, we are going to have to run, and Daddy's going to carry you, okay?"

Calliope nodded, too terrified to ask what shadow traveling was. I looked around our living room, searching. I finally found what I was looking for among the shelves, a big black photo album. I quickly ran across our brown hard wood floor and grabbed it.

This, Miss Vicious, and our weapons was the only thing we brought with us from New York.

I remembered when Nico and I were still dating, and it was halfway full. Now it was completely full, stocked with memories from Nico first asked me out to our daughter's third birthday and everything in between. I ran over to the closet and grabbed a small pink backpack. I shoved in several different things. A dagger, some drachmas, the photo album.

Turned back to Calli who was nervously petting Miss V. "Calli, can I have Mr. Bear? You can have him back right after wards." Calliope looked at me suspiciously as if she didn't believe me, but she wound up handing me Mr. Bear, her prized teddy bear. I slipped the backpack on Calli, and I almost smiled at how cute she looked.

But instead, I wiped away a tear that threatened to fall. I had to be strong. Nico came over and lifted Calli on his back. The houses shook again, and I knew it was a matter of minutes before the monsters broke through our magic boundaries and over took the house.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a swift hug. Miss Vicious meowed, and rubbed against our legs. I leaned down to her. "Goodbye Miss V. Take care of the house for us."

I don't know which was sadder, leaving the house, or leaving Miss Vicious.

"Nico, I'm scared." I whispered. His only response was squeezing my hand. The last thing I saw before I plunged into darkness was Miss Vicious, and our house being over taken with monsters.

I stumbled through the forest, Nico only an arm's length away from me. Calli whimpered at every little sound, and I didn't blame her.

"Mommy? Why are the bad men chasing us?" I couldn't answer that. There was no way her little mind could comprehend it. It would terrify her. I looked at Nico, and a look of understanding passed through us.

Calliope whimpered again and hugged her father closer. I winced, because I knew Nico didn't give off very much warmth, being the son of Hades and all. Sure enough, Calliope shivered, showing it was still cold.

Suddenly screams pierced the air, causing me to stumble and fall. I jumped up and started running next to Nico. He looked at me with concern, but I shook my head.

We had more things to worry about than me stumbling in the forest.

The forest shook as screams echoed the trees. But they weren't screams. They were battle cries.

A tall brick house came in to view, and I breathed a sigh of relief. It rested in the middle of an open field, a dangerous place to run in a battle, but our only hope.

Nico slung Calli off his back, and slightly pushed her to me. "What are you doing?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice level. "I'm going to fight them, I have too. If I don't..." he looked over at the building, and then turned back to me.

"No! You do that and you'll get killed!" I screamed, grabbing his arm. He bit his lip, and lightly pushed me off. "I'll be fine. Just go. Go!" I chocked back a sob and watched the love of my life run into the forest.

I scooped up Calli and began running. "SETWEOWOD ORPAHNEGA" read a big purple and black sign read. I dashed up to the bottom of the steps, and set Calli down. She suddenly paled.

_**"DADDY!"**_

I whirled around, and froze on the spot. The monsters had chased Nico into the field, and were now bolding him off the ground. By the throat.

_**"NOOOOOOOO! NICO!"**_ I screamed, pulling out my sword. "Mommy!" Calliope screamed beside me. "Calli, run into the house, and baby, rum up the stairs until you can't go any higher. Don't look up out windows okay?" My baby girl nodded.

"Calliope, I love you, always remember that. I love you." she nodded, her raven hair bouncing around her face. She ran up to the door and pushed it open with all her three year old might, and dashed in.

I turned back to Nico, and plunged into the battle. I hacked my way through the monsters until I reached Nico. His sword was lying on the ground, and his hands were frantically trying to pry off the Lygostrian giant hand that threatened to suffocate him. "Let him go!" I screamed, raising my sword.

I swung and hit the giant's leg, but it seemed to harmlessly bounce off. I looked back to the brick building for. For a split second later, and I saw a light being turned on.

I saw Nico being strangled and my world crumbled. I choked back tears that were streaming down my face.

A few years ago, I would have scoffed at the thought of Thalia di Angelo showing so much weakness, but now I could barely think or hold my sword up.

_**"LET HIM GO!"**_ I screeched, whacking everything in sight, letting my instincts take over. A Lygostrian beside me laughed and picked me up like they did Nico.

Nico reached out to me and chocked out my name. Ice washed over me, and Nico whispered: _"I love you."_

Nico exploded into millions of gold dust, and it was swept away like sand in the wind.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I screamed with all my might, thrashing and hitting my captor, but it was no use. "Say good bye to the world, daughter of Zeus." It cackled.

Now I really couldn't breathe, and my lungs felt like they were about to explode.

I looked back at Sweetwood Orphanage, and saw almost all the windows open, with people staring at me. But in the very top window, a little girl with black hair was screaming and being held back by a woman.

_"Stay safe, Calliope. Become my little hero, and save the world for me."_ I thought.

Then a wave of blackness came over me, and I felt no more.

_**To Be Continued….**_


End file.
